El jardin de los recuerdos
by FalconGQ
Summary: A veces lo único que nos queda son recuerdos, pero ¿Qué pasa si lo olvidamos? ¿Qué pasa si no recordamos a las personas que siempre estuvieron con nosotros? ese será el problema de nuestro héroe.(Pearl-Advance).¡Domingo gran final!
1. El bosque de los recuerdos olvidados

**Hola a todos mi primer fic, espero que este humilde trabajo sea de su agrado.**

**Lamentó si lo publique antes, pero por un error mío lo borre (soy nuevo haciendo estas cosas) espero que no se molesten.**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**El bosque de los recuerdos olvidados**

A veces nuestros recuerdos son lo único que tenemos de esa persona que ya no está con nosotros, de aquella persona que nos hace sentir feliz con solo tenerla cerca, pero a veces y solo a veces lo acabamos olvidando todo.

Un nuevo día comenzaba en la región de Sinnoh, una nueva aventura es lo que esperaba un joven pelinegro de unos 16 años de edad en su búsqueda de convertirse en maestro pokemon tras conseguir las 8 medallas de esta región nuestro héroe junto con sus amigos se preparan a ir al lugar donde se llevara a cabo la Conferencia del Valle Lily.

Tras una larga caminata nuestros héroes llegan a un extraño y misterioso bosque, tras perderse como siempre un joven azabache se encuentra jugando con una hermosa chica de cabello azul.

El día estaba a punto de terminarse el sol estaba a punto de desaparecer por el oeste, dando lugar a la noche el ambiente poco a poco se enfriaba, las nubes grises cubrían todo el cielo dando la apariencia que llovería en unos instantes en todo el lugar reinaba un silencio que desapareció por la risas de unos jóvenes que se acercaban a toda prisa, de repente detrás de un árbol un joven de piel morena, cabello desordenado de color oscuro junto con un pequeño roedor amarillo apareció aun cansado después de correr por tanto tiempo se detuvo por un momento a tomar un ligero respiro tras su prolongada corrida , después de descansar por unos instantes, se sentó en una piedra pequeña que se encontraba ahí , miro hacia el cielo con una ligera sonrisa pensando en lo pronto que llegaría a su destino no faltaba más que unos cuantos días para que el se encontrase en el más grande torneo de entrenadores de todo Sinnoh , descolgando de su hombro , su mochila ,saco un pequeño estuche de color negro donde se encontraba las 8 insignias que tanto esfuerzo le tomo a él y sus pokemon conseguirlas, recordando las duras batallas que tuvo en su viaje en Sinnoh y también los nuevos amigos que hizo se sentía alegre solo faltaba un paso para que todo su esfuerzo valga la pena y eso era salir victorioso de la Conferencia del Valle Lily. De repente un grito se escucho por todo el lugar, de inmediato volviendo a la realidad el joven pelinegro se acordó de el porqué estaba corriendo, el estaba jugando a las escondidas con Dawn, tras encontrarla ella se dispuso a correr para no ser atrapada, en el trayecto de buscarla el joven pelinegro se perdió junto con su pequeño Pikachu y es así que él estaba en ese lugar.

Luego de escuchar el grito nuestro joven héroe se dispuso a buscarla por todo el lugar poco a poco el ambiente cambiaba, el cielo daba muestras de que empezaba a llover, el suelo se volvía lodoso por las pequeñas gotas que caían del cielo y de repente un gran rayo partió un árbol asustando al joven pelinegro y otra vez el mismo grito se volvió a escuchar pero esta vez mas fuerte, preocupado por la situación de su compañera el joven azabache corrió por donde escucho el grito tras atravesar algunos arbustos y árboles vio una joven de cabello azul y ojos del mismo color en sus brazos sostenía un Piplup ,huían de una grupo de Zangoose furiosos de repente nuestro héroe lanzo una piedra atrayendo así la atención de los pokemon normales , con algo de temor mando a su roedor amarillo.

—Pikachu usa impactrueno— Ordeno el azabache a su pokemon.

Cargando en sus mejillas electricidad aquel pokemon eléctrico se disponía a atacar a eso salvajes pokemon, con un fuerte impacto un rayo amarillo golpeo a los Zangoose dejando aparentemente noqueados, después de eso el joven pelinegro se acerco donde su amiga estaba.

— ¿Estás bien?— Pregunto el azabache con algo de preocupación en su rostro, a su compañera que aun estaba temblando de miedo.

—S si muchas gracias Ash por salvarme—Respondía Dawn abrazando de repente al azabache.

—Bueno ahora que estamos a salvo ¿me puedes explicar porque te perseguían eso Zangoose?—Preguntaba el pelinegro algo sonrojado por el repentino abrazo que le dio ella.

—Yo estaba escapando de ti cuan…—Fue interrumpida ya que los pokemon normales se ponían de pie.

De repente poco a poco los Zangoose se levantaban como si nada hubiera pasado extrañamente un aura oscura los rodeaba sin ningún aviso atacaron a Pikachu que aun estaba perplejo de lo que estaba sucediendo.

— ¡Pikachuuuu!—Gritaba Ash hiendo donde se encontraba su mal herido pokemon .

Con la preocupación del estado de su pòkemon una profunda ira le invadió, busco desesperadamente en su pantalón la pokebola de Infernape sin ningún éxito se preguntaba donde había dejado sus pokebolas hasta que se acordó que lo dejo en aquella piedra junto con su mochila y sus insignias. Sin ninguna otra alternativa recogió a su pokemon amarillo y tomo la mano de Dawn para huir de aquel lugar.

Poco a poco la lluvia se mostraba más intensa, un frio viento azotaba sin tregua a los arboles en aquel extraño lugar se veía 2 siluetas corriendo desesperadamente de unos Zangoose salvajes. Escapando sin la más mínima idea de donde estaban, con todo el cansancio que tenían. Ash se detuvo por instante.

—Dawn será mejor que vayas por otro lado, así yo distraeré a los Zangoose. — Decía a su compañera Ash con una gran determinación en su rostro.

—NOOO. —Respondía con dureza Dawn aferrándose con fuerza al brazo del chico, ella aun con todo el temor que le invadía jamás dejaría que su mejor amigo arriesgara su vida por ella, aquél chico no solo representaba para ella un amigo era más que eso era tal vez una persona de la que ella jamás se olvidaría, una persona a la que tenia tanto cariño y afecto que en algunas ocasiones deseaba que fuera más que un amigo. Con lágrimas en los ojos se agarraba mas fuerte del brazo de aquel chico, se sentía impotente de no poder hacer nada, se sentía una persona inservible que no podía hacer nada por sus amigos que siempre dependía de Ash y Brock cuando estaba en dificultades que lo único que sabía hacer, era llorar cuando las cosas no le salían bien.

Armándose de valor dejo de aferrarse al brazo de Ash miro directamente al rostro de aquel chico, limpiándose las lágrimas de su cara vio aquellos ojos cafés por última vez y con una gran determinación se alejo de aquel chico, corriendo a toda velocidad saco de su mochila un pokebola liberando así a un Buneary.

—Buneary rayo de hielo al cielo. —Ordenaba a su pokemon Dawn.

Siguiendo las órdenes de su entrenadora el conejo café disparó un potente rayo de hielo atrayendo así la atención de los Zangoose que se disponían a perseguir a la muchacha. Aún sorprendido de la actitud que tomo su compañera Ash se disponía a perseguir a su amiga pero de repente una rayo cayó sobre un árbol partiéndolo en dos que impedía el paso de nuestro héroe sin dudar ni un solo momento mando a Pikachu que ya parecía que estaba algo recuperado.

—Pikachu cola de hierro sobre ese árbol—Ordenó el azabache.

Cargando fuerza en su cola aquel pokemon sin ningún problema destrozo aquel árbol, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas Ash aun no podía creer la acción que había tomado Dawn se sentía culpable de la actitud que ella había tomado, no podía creer que tanto esfuerzo le tomo a él ganar sus medallas haciéndole creer que era un mejor entrenador cada día eran en vano ya que solo unos Zangoose le habían demostrado que era solo un entrenador mediocre e irresponsable a tal punto que toda la experiencia que había ganado en sus numerosos viajes no servían para nada que tanto empeño que puso en cada pelea junto con sus pokemon eran nada. Con un profundo enojo hacia el mismo corrió aun con más velocidad por donde Dawn se dirigió pensando que si algo le ocurriese a ella el jamás se perdonaría.

Agitada después de correr tanto se paró en seco de repente miro hacia el frente se había detenido cerca de un barranco no había forma de que ella pudiera avanzar mas, poco a poco los pokemon salvajes se acercaban pensado que tal vez este fuera su fin, solo pensó que esto acabase de una vez, poco a poco se lamentaba de no haberse despedido apropiadamente de Ash una ligera sonrisa se mostraba en su rostro ella se había imaginado de cómo le hubiera gustado despedirse de aquel chico se imaginaba ella y el juntos caminado en un parque lleno de diversas flores y pokemon que de repente ambos mirarían el atardecer tomados de la mano que ambos dirían lo típico que dice la gente cuando se despiden que después de decirlo él le daba una hermosa flor y ella a la misma vez le daba un beso en la mejilla que en ese mismo instante se confesarían el amor que tenían por el otro y que todo terminase con un dulce beso de ambos. Pero la realidad es otra se decía así misma,pequeñas lagrimas se escapaban de los hermosos ojos azules de aquella chica. De repente unos Zangoose aparecieron llenos de ira y de rabia dispuestos a atacar a la indefensa chica. Cerrando sus ojos y esperando el ataque, la única cosa que pensó aquélla hermosa chica fue en aquel joven moreno de cabello azabache, extrañas zetas en sus mejillas con una personalidad inquebrantable que a veces era confiado y engreído pero también era amable y siempre con una voluntad de ayudar a quien lo necesite, ella solo pensaba en lo que le haría sufrir a Ash por su culpa no quería que esto terminara así pero ella no quería que el arriesgara su vida por ella fue en ese momento cuando un golpe le hizo que ella se cayera en el suelo lodoso pensado que esto terminara de una vez esperaba los siguientes golpes pero nunca llegaron abriendo poco a poco sus ojos vio a Ash que estaba peleando con los Zangoose junto con Pikachu.

Aun con todo en su contra sabiendo que tenían todas las de perder Ash y Pikachu no se rendirían fácilmente. Los Zangoose atacaban con una gran fuerza pero Pikachu atacaba 10 veces más fuertes que ellos, la batalla recién estaba comenzando aunque nuestro héroe y su fiel pokemon estaban ya cansados por la larga corrida eso no significaba que se rendirían fácilmente con Pikachu atacando a cada momento con su impactrueno no dejaba que los Zangoose se acercaran a Dawn y Ash pero como todo en esta vida tiene un fin pronto la electricidad se le acabó al pequeño roedor amarillo. Poco a poco aquellos pokemon salvajes se acercaban a nuestros héroes, pensado en que este era el fin el joven azabache se puso delante de Dawn para así protegerla del ataque de aquellos pokemon pensando en lo que fue su vida en los momentos más felices de su vida esperaba que toda su vida corriera en unos segundos como decía la gente cuando estas a punto de morir cosa que aun no sucedía, de repente fue abrazado por dos delicadas manos le abrazaban no con temor hacia la muerte si no con amor y ternura que solo una chica le puede hacer sentir a un chico.

—Si tan solo hubiera sido más fuerte. —Pensaba aquel joven pelinegro.

—Si tan solo hubiera sido más fuerte. —Murmuraba Ash.

— ¡Si tan solo hubiera sido más fuerte! —Ahora grito con todas sus fuerzas, de repente un gran rayo se dirigía hacia ellos impacto directamente sobre Pikachu recargándolo toda la electricidad sintiendo toda esa energía atravesando cada parte de su cuerpo el roedor amarillo hizo el ataque más poderoso de los pokemon tipo eléctrico TRUENO aquel ataque fue el mismo ataque que utilizo cuando unos Spearows le estaban atacando a Ash al inicio de su viaje de pokemon. Todos los Zangoose recibieron aquel impacto dejándolos noqueados al instante en ese mismo instante el cielo se despejo dando lugar a las estrellas que adornaban todo el cielo

Una gran felicidad invadía a nuestros héroes Ash y Dawn saltaban de alegría todo se había acabado, todo vuelve a la normalidad es lo que pensaba Ash .

—A.. Ash… y… yo—Tartamudeaba la hermosa joven de cabello azul con lagrimas en su ojos.

—Me alegro que estés bien Dawn—Decia el azabache con una gran sonrisa en su rostro a su compañera de viaje, ya que todo había terminado nuestros héroes se disponían a irse pero Ash había notado que Dawn no llevaba puesto su gorro y se veía toda despeinada, su hermoso cabello azul se encontraba todo desordenado con toda la amabilidad que tenia puso su gorro favorito en la pequeña cabeza de la peliazul para por lo menos no se notase el desorden que tenía en su pelo.

Aun sorprendida de la acción de Ash ,la joven peliazul no podía creer que él le diera su gorra favorita a ella . una gran felicidad recorría por todo su ser de aquella chica no podía imaginarse que Ash le diera aquella gorra como si nada, el usualmente ni siquiera lo presta a sus mejores amigos. Estaba a punto de darle un abrazo pero de repente un Zangoose se dirigía hacia ella con intención de atacarla, en ese mismo instante nuestro joven héroe se interpuso en el ataque. Provocando que se cayera al barranco.

Fue en ese momento que Ash vio toda su vida corriendo por sus ojos. La vez que inicio su viaje con un Pikachu que no le hacía caso, Aquella vez que tomo prestada la bicicleta de una chica pelirroja llamada Misty que jamás se hubiera imaginado que ella se convertiría en su mejor amiga junto con Brock en su viaje por todo Kanto y vez que participo en la liga Añil y perdió con un amigo que recién conoció llamado Ritchie, vio también el comienzo de su nuevo viaje por las islas Naranja con Misty y su nuevo compañero Tracey con la que compartió muchas aventuras de repente Ash volvía a la realidad veía como caía a toda velocidad por el barranco , veía como aquella chica de hermoso cabello azul gritaba su nombre con desesperación fue en ese momento que cerró sus ojos esperando aquel dolor que sentiría.

Con lagrimas en sus ojos sintiendo impotencia de no hacer nada Dawn estaba en pánico no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, fue Ash el que le salvo de no ser ella la que se hubiera caído por aquel barranco arrodillándose al borde del barranco no podía creer que todo terminaría así que todo lo que el lucho no sirvió para nada por un momento pensó que esto no era real que esto solo era una pesadilla, una pesadilla de la cual quería despertarse sin dudar un momento se abalanzo sobre el barranco para despertarse de aquella pesadilla, pero de repente sus intenciones fueron frustradas una mano extraña le sostenía por su muñeca para que ella no pudiese caer de aquel barranco.

— ¿Dawn qué haces?— Decía un joven de piel morena cabello oscuro y ojos cerrados.

—Y yo..Yo NO SE BROCK—Gritaba con fuerza Dawn agarrándose la cabeza con sus manos se sentía sola se sentía que había perdido algo importante, algo que tal vez jamás lo recuperaría de pronto fue abrazada con cuidado por aquel joven moreno, lloraba con todas sus fuerzas, aquel joven moreno solo le abrazaba sintiendo un dolor en su corazón conteniéndose las ganas de llorar.

Años después a este extraño bosque se lo llamaría bosque de los recuerdos olvidados.

* * *

**Bueno aquí termina el primer capítulo espero les haya gustado espero recibir críticas de lo que faltaba a esta historia, sin más que decir me despido y si quieren dejen REVIEWS.**


	2. El recuerdo y el olvido

**Espero no haberles hecho esperar tanto por este capítulo (Haa como si les hubiera hecho esperar) bueno espero cumplir la meta de realiza capítulos esta semana seguro lo hago. En fin sin mucho discurso he aquí el siguiente capítulo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**El recuerdo y el olvido**

A veces lo único que podemos hacer cuando una persona ya no está con nosotros es recordarlo, recordar los gratos momentos que se paso con esa persona especial que ya no está con nosotros, pero también a veces simplemente solo queremos olvidarlo para que no suframos la perdida de aquella persona tan importante para nosotros.

Un nuevo día comenzaba el sol salía por el este, la gente empezaba a levantarse en ciudad Caña Dorada, para muchas personas era un día normal como cualquier otro. Pero para cierta castaña este era un día distinto a los otros, caminando por los alrededores de la estación de tren de la ciudad, esperaba con paciencia la llegada de su tren que la llevaría a Kanto más exactamente a ciudad Azafran. Ella aun no podía asimilar la noticia que recibió hace tan solo unas horas atrás, su mejor amigo, aquél muchacho pelinegro con la que compartió muchas aventuras en sus viajes por Hoenn y Kanto estaba desaparecido, ella aun no quería admitirlo creía que se trataba de una broma o eso era lo que quería creer. La noticia la recibió exactamente hace unas tres horas por parte de sus padres que se dirigían a la casa de la madre del pelinegro para ayudarla en la búsqueda de su hijo, esa noticia hizo que la hermosa castaña de ojos zafiros se levantara muy temprano dispuesta a irse en el primer tren que fuera a Kanto con las intenciones de comprobar por sí misma, si esa noticia que recibió era verdad o simplemente era una cruel broma, aunque el Gran Festival de Johto comenzaba en tan solo una semana a ella no le importaba, a ella solamente le importaba ver a su mejor amigo.

Pasaron algunos minutos, pronto se escuchó el sonido del tren que se estaba acercando, lentamente, se dirigía a la estación para recibir a los pasajeros, poco a poco se abrían las puertas de aquel tren, la gente empezaba a entrar con lentitud buscando algún lugar para sentarse, de entre toda esa multitud se distinguía una hermosa castaña de ojos zafiros que se disponía a buscar un asiento a lado de la ventana sumida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que fue perseguida por dos jóvenes.

Minutos después el tren empezaba a dirigirse con dirección a Kanto, faltaría tres horas para que aquel tren llegara a su destino. En ese tiempo nuestra hermosa castaña se disponía a dormir ya que le esperaría un largo día.

Pasaron dos horas desde que el tren partió solo faltaba algunos minutos para que aquel tren llegara a su destino. Poco a poco una hermosa joven castaña con una pañoleta verde se despertaba de su ligera siesta, con algo de pereza y un pequeño bostezo se levantó de su asiento dispuesta a estirarse las piernas y brazos, ya que no había dormido cómodamente, luego lentamente ella se volvía a sentar en su asiento recordando el pequeño sueño que tuvo hace unos instantes. Ella se encontraba en la final del Gran Festival, toda la multitud ahí presente daba ánimos a la hermosa castaña de pronto su rival se acercaba un muchacho de cabello verde con una sonrisa arrogante en su cara entraba lentamente al escenario de la gran final, pero de repente todas las luces se apagaron todo quedo en silencio asustando un poco a la hermosa castaña poco a poco alguien se estaba acercando donde la joven de ojos zafiros se encontraba de pronto las luces se volvieron a encender ,ahí parado a lado de la castaña un joven moreno de unos 16 años, cabello oscuro y desordenado y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, se encontraba al frente de la muchacha de hermosos ojos zafiros con algo de sonrojo en su cara, aquel muchacho se disponía a hablar.

—Me alegro que estés en la gran final May — Decía el pelinegro a su amiga, con una gran sonrisa en todo su rostro.

—Gracias Ash —Respondía May dando un tierno abrazo a aquel joven, estaba tan feliz de que Ash estuviera aquí, sinceramente ella no lo podía creer, pero él estaba ahí solo por ella, quería que ese momento jamás acabara quería estar al lado de el toda la vida si fuera posible. Pero de repente aquel muchacho fue desapareciendo, poco a poco May volvía a la realidad.

Con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro la hermosa joven de ojos zafiros se recordaba de aquel sueño deseando que pronto se haga realidad, de repente aquel sueño le hizo recordar del porque ella fue a Sinnoh con el pretexto de participar en la copa Wallace. En realidad su única intención era ver de nuevo a su mejor amigo y además de confesarle sus sentimientos a él, todo lo tenía planeado la hermosa cena que tendría con él en un excelente restaurante, una pequeña cita que tendrían juntos, además de tener su apoyo incondicional cuando ella participara en la copa Wallace, pero todo su plan se fue a la basura, cuando ella estaba llegando a Sinnoh y de repente vio a Ash ,Brock y a una hermosa joven cabello azul y ojos azules que según Ash le había mencionado solo se trataba de una simple amiga que había conocido en Sinnoh, pero algo le inquietaba a la hermosa castaña algo le decía que no solo se trataba de una simple amiga es por eso que dejo su plan de "enamorar a Ash" para indagar los verdaderos sentimientos que tenía aquella muchacha por el pelinegro, pero lo que no se esperaba la hermosa castaña era que en los pocos días que ella estuvo con Dawn se habían convertido en grandes amigas poco a poco se había olvidado de las verdaderas intenciones de acercarse a ella. Toda su estadía en Sinnoh fue muy divertida, se alegro de tener a una nueva amiga pero llego la hora de despedirse de sus amigos aunque no pudo realizar sus verdaderas intenciones de ese viaje, logro tener una nueva amistad de la que jamás se olvidaría.

El tren se detuvo lentamente, por el altavoz se indicaba que se había llegado a Kanto, lentamente los pasajeros se disponían a bajar de entre toda esa multitud una hermosa castaña bajaba, sin darse cuenta dos extraños individuos la perseguían. Llegando a la estación del tren, la joven de ojos zafiros se disponía a realizar su viaje hasta pueblo Paleta pero de repente una voz la detuvo.

—Hey ¡no nos puedes dejar aquí!—Hablaba un chico de cabello verde.

— ¿D Drew?— Respondía algo nerviosa la castaña, no se esperaba que su compañero de viaje estuviera aquí, es mas estaba a punto de preguntarle pero una voz muy conocida para ella la interrumpió.

—Helooo vaya que estas muy desarreglada querida—Decía con algo de burla un joven de cabello purpura que llevaba puesto un disfraz de Cactune.

—Nooo ¿Harley qué haces aquí?— Preguntaba con nerviosismo la hermosa castaña, esto es muy raro se decía a si misma.

Después de alguno minutos, fuera de la ciudad Azafran se observaba un grupo exactamente de tres personas que aparentemente se dirigían hacia el sur, pero cierta castaña de ese grupo aun se preguntaba del porque sus compañeros de viaje de Johto le habían seguido hasta aquí, aunque ella lo sabía, a veces no podía creer que estaba viajando por todo Johto con una persona que era demasiada arrogante además de otro "chico" que le hacia la vida imposible pero con el pasar del tiempo se dio cuenta que la convivencia con ese par de chicos era muy agradable, se ayudaban mutuamente además de estar preocupados el uno del otro, con el tiempo la joven de ojos zafiros había ganado a nuevos amigos . Fue en ese momento que la castaña comprendió la amistad que les unía aunque a veces quería ahorcar a cierto "chico Cactune" por las burlas que le hacía, en realidad había comprendido que solo lo hacía como un modo de juego.

Exactamente pasaron 4 días desde la partida del trió de jóvenes de ciudad Azafran ya estaban a punto de llegar a pueblo Paleta. En aquel lugar el cielo estaba totalmente nublado, un frio viento recorría todo el lugar, en esos momentos una castaña junto con sus compañeros estaban a punto de llegar a la residencia Ketchum. Poco a poco la hermosa joven de ojos zafiros se acercaba al lugar, pero de repente vio que todos los pokemos de Ash estaban alrededor de la casa, veía aquellos pokemon con el rostro cabizbajo podía percibir el dolor que esos pokemon estaban sintiendo, la joven castaña sentía que algo malo estaba ocurriendo, lentamente se acerco hasta la puerta, estaba a punto de tocarla pero de repente vio un listón negro que es encontraba en medio de la puerta. En ese momento se preguntaba quien había fallecido, tal vez habría sido un pokemon se decía a sí misma. Con temor de saber quien había muerto, no tuvo la valentía de tocar la puerta.

—Algo no está bien —Se decía la joven de cabello castaño, pero de repente sus amigos se acercaron.

—May de seguro que no es el—Decía Drew tocando con su mano el hombro de la castaña.

Con algo de temor toco la puerta de madera, después de unos instantes una mujer vestida completamente de negro abría la puerta. May pudo reconocer a la mujer era la madre de Ash pero de repente vio que toda la gente que conoció en los viajes junto con el pelinegro se encontraba ahí Misty, Brock, Dawn, Gary además de sus padres y de su hermano se encontraban ahí. May sentía un gran miedo, tal vez en alguna parte de su corazón sabia quien era la persona que había muerto, no lo quería creer, no lo podía aceptar con algo miedo pregunto.

— ¿Ash donde esta? ¿Lo encontraron?—Preguntaba la de los ojos zafiros observando a todos con detenimiento, nadie le respondió.

— ¿Ash donde esta?—Ahora gritaba con fuerza, miraba a todos, pero nadie se atrevió a verla,de pronto una joven de cabello azul se levanto de su asiento con lagrimas en sus ojos miraba directamente los ojos de la castaña. Tomo un poco de aire antes de hablar.

—M May .. A Ass..hh esta m…—La joven de ojos azules por un momento dejo de hablar, ella no quería que su mejor amiga supiera la verdad, no quería que sufriera, de algún modo ella se sentía la culpable de todo. por un momento recordó lo ocurrido hace algunos días. Fue mi culpa era todo lo que decía la joven peli azul después del incidente en el bosque, la policía buco el cuerpo del joven pelinegro durante días sin ningún éxito. Dawn aun tenía las esperanzas de que Ash se encontrara vivo, ayudo día y noche en su búsqueda pero no lo encontraron, pero en el cuarto día de búsqueda cerca de un pequeño rio que se encontraba debajo del barranco se encontró un cuerpo sin vida de un joven de aparentemente unos 16 años cabello oscuro lamentablemente el cuerpo estaba en descomposición y no se pudo identificar si era en verdad Ash o no la policía dio por hecho que era él. La noticia impacto a todos.

Por un momento Dawn volvía a la realidad con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir en esos momentos miro fijamente a May, con todo el dolor que sentía murmuro.

—Ash está muerto y y.. todo es mi culpa—Decía con un profundo dolor Dawn.

Después de aquella afirmación un profundo dolor invadió a May por alguna razón no pudo llorar por alguna razón sentía que su corazón se rompía en pedazos y después perdió el conocimiento.

Pasaron dos días desde la llegada de la castaña, ella aun se encontraba en shock después de lo acontecido en todo ese tiempo no hablo con nadie. El empiezo del Gran Festival era dentro de un día pero ella no mostraba intenciones de ir, sin más remedio y con una profunda tristeza Drew y Harley fueron al Gran Festival sin antes darle ánimos a May pero fue en vano, ella los ignoro por completo.

El día estaba terminado, May que se encontraba en la habitación de huéspedes aun seguía sin comprender de lo que había pasado, eran la media noche y aun la hermosa joven de ojos zafiros estaba despierta, con lentitud se dirigía hacer la misma rutina de los dos últimos días se levanto de la cama y se dirigía a la habitación de Ash entrando con cautela para no despertar al pequeño pokemon amarillo que se encontraba allí, con delicadeza se sentó donde el ratón eléctrico se encontraba y con ternura acaricio la cabeza de aquel pokemon eléctrico.

Un nuevo día comenzaba, al fin May comprendió que no podía hacer nada lo único que podía hacer era olvidar esa fue la decisión que ella tomo. El gran festival había terminado coronando de nuevo a Soledad como la ganadora, aun con algo de decepción de no haber participado la hermosa castaña se disponía a abandonar la casa de Ash, sus padres y su hermano le estaban esperando afuera, bajando con cautela las escaleras vio a sus padres y a Delia hablando estaba a punto de hablarles pero de repente un pequeño pokemon amarillo salto al hombro de la castaña con algo de tristeza pregunto:

—¿Quieres venir conmigo Pikachu?—Decía la castaña al pokemon eléctrico, mientras acariciaba al pokemon ella sabia como se sentía Pikachu se sentía igual que ella destrozada por dentro pero lo que podían hacer ambos era seguir adelante y olvidarlo todo.

El pequeño pokemon amarillo asentío a la pregunta, confirmando que quería irse con May, fue en ese momento que ambos comprendieron que en ese momento una nueva relación comenzaba para ellos.

Mirando por la ventana una hermosa chica de cabello azul y ojos del mismo color miraba con detenimiento la partida de May y de Pikachu, ella estuvo a punto de bajar por las escaleras para despedirse de su amiga pero de repente recordó la conversación que tuvo la castaña con Pikachu anoche.

Sin más remedio solo pudo despedirse de su amiga por la ventana, ella había pensado lo que de ahora en adelante haría con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro saco de su mochila una gorra rojo, la misma gorra que le dio Ash antes del incidente de pronto se le puso en su cabeza jurando que nunca se lo sacaría. Pequeñas gotas bajaban de sus hermosos ojos y diciéndose a si misma.

—Ash nunca te olvídale, siempre te recordare en mi corazón—Se limpiaba lentamente sus ojos y con una sonrisa susurro algo que solo ella pudo escuchar.

3 AÑOS DESPUES

En un pequeño pueblo al sur de Sinnoh se observaba a un joven pelinegro jugando alegremente con su Arcanine.

* * *

**Ufff esta vez me costó mucho pero vale la pena, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado y también decirles que en el próximo capítulo se resolverán algunas dudas de lo que dejo este capítulo. Sin más que decir me despido.**


	3. De nuevo en el comienzo

**Hola a todos, les traigo el tercer capitulo espero que no me haya demorado tanto. En fin el siguiente capitulo**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece ( siempre quize decir eso ).**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**De nuevo en el comienzo**

En algunos momentos de nuestra vida pensamos que todo está perdido, pero de repente sucede un milagro que cambia toda nuestra vida, un milagro que puede traer alegría, claro eso solo sucede si buscamos al milagro ya que puede estar al frente de nosotros y no lo notamos.

— ¡Al fin de nuevo en casa!—Se decía a si misma con algo de nostalgia una hermosa joven de cabello azul y ojos del mismo color que observaba con detenimiento aquel lugar donde se encontraba, hermosas casas pintadas de blanco rodeaban el lugar, pequeños barcos de madera se encontraban flotando en el extenso mar, veía también a la gente que se disponía a realizar sus actividades diarias. De pronto sus ojos se dirigieron hasta el cielo con una sonrisa en todo su rostro veía los Starly y Staravia que volaban por todo el cielo azul, Con alegría la hermosa peli azul se disponía a bajar de aquel ferry que lo trajo de nuevo a su hogar, ella aun no podía creer que después de tanto tiempo de su ausencia las cosas en Sinnoh no habían cambiado en nada, lentamente empezaba a bajar por las gradas que unían el ferry con el puerto, sintiendo una fresca brisa que atravesaba por todo su rostro, se disponía a buscar la pequeña plaza del pueblo. Encontrando rápidamente la plaza busco una banca vacía para sentarse, después de unos minutos de búsqueda al fin encontró lo que buscaba, Al cabo de unos segundos se encontraba sentada en aquel banco con algo de aburrimiento, se dispuso a esperar a alguien.

Pasaron unos 20 minutos desde la llegada de la hermosa peli azul, ella aún se encontraba sentada en el parque, con algo de enojo en su rostro ella no podía creer que la persona, a la que estaba esperando aun no llegaba, con algo de aburrimiento se levantó de su asiento, en busca de algo que le podía entretener mientras esperaba. Paseando por el hermoso parque observaba a las personas que se encontraban ahí, algunos comiendo un sabroso helado, los niños jugando con sus pokemon, con algo de hambre la hermosa joven de ojos azules se disponía a buscar un puesto de comida, pero de repente su mirada se dirigía a un grupo de jóvenes que se encontraban teniendo aparentemente una batalla pokemon. El chico castaño de aquel grupo y su Raichu se enfrentaba con una hermosa chica de cabello rubio y su Torchic, con algo de nostalgia la hermosa peli azul recordaba la primera vez que estuvo en este lugar, de pronto rememoro la primera vez que vio a May fue en esta misma plaza donde Ash las presento a ambas, con algo de pena Dawn se presentaba a la hermosa castaña proveniente de Hoenn de igual forma la castaña se presentaba con una sonrisa, fue en ese momento que una nueva amistad comenzaba para ellas, una amistad irrompible o eso era lo que pensaba la peli azul, volviendo a la realidad la hermosa joven de cabello azul con tristeza se disponía a alejarse de aquel lugar.

—Son 3 años que no nos hablamos —Pensaba para sí misma Dawn, ella sabía cuál era la razón de que May no le hablaba, simplemente la hermosa castaña la odiaba, realmente comprendía porque la odiaba, ella la culpaba de la muerte de Ash, con tristeza recordó lo que escucho aquella noche antes de que May se fuera de la casa del pelinegro.

— No lo aguanto más Pikachu… mi corazón me duele…por su culpa el ya no está con nosotros…la odio... f-fue por ella que lo perdí —Murmuraba la hermosa castaña con lágrimas en sus ojos acariciando con delicadeza al pequeño pokemon amarillo.

Ocultándose detrás de la puerta de la habitación de Ash escuchaba con dolor aquellas palabras de su amiga, con tristeza y dolor en su corazón la hermosa peli azul se disponía a irse a su habitación.

Deteniéndose repentinamente se dio cuenta que pequeñas gotas caían del cielo, absorta en sus pensamientos ella se había alejado bastante del pueblo, con prisa volvía al pueblo en busca del centro pokemon, la lluvia caía torrencialmente haciendo que la peli azul empiece a mojarse, al cabo de unos instantes llegaba al centro pokemon del pueblo justo antes de llegar vio una silueta parada en la puerta, sin prestarle mucha atención a esta, se disponía a entrar pero una voz la detuvo.

—Llegas tarde, ya es media hora que te espero—Hablaba esa extraña silueta, parada en la puerta con algo de enojo.

— ¿Gary?— Respondía la de los ojos azules, con un gran enojo en su rostro se volteo a ver la persona que estaba parada en aquel lugar, veía detenidamente aquel muchacho estaba totalmente tranquilo, absorto en sus pensamiento cruzado de brazos, lo que sorprendió a la peli azul no podía creer lo tranquilo que estaba ese chico, además de tener el descaro de decir que le estaba esperando eso sí que dé en verdad enojo a la peli azul y no solo a ella, enojaría a cualquier chica que estuviera en la misma situación de la joven de ojos azules.

—Como se atreve a decir eso, fui yo la que le estuvo esperando—Pensaba para sí misma la hermosa joven de cabello azul, acercándose con una aura asesina a aquel muchacho, se disponía recriminarle por hacerle espera tanto en aquel parque, además de culparle que por su demora ella estaba totalmente mojada, pero de repente el nieto del profesor Oak se disponía a entrar al centro pokemon hablando algo a la peli azul.

—Sera mejor que entremos o tendrás un resfriado—Hablaba el castaño con tranquilidad entrando al centro pokemon.

—Pero como te atre…Achuu,,,—No pudo completar la frase ya que un repentino estornudo la detuvo, con algo de resignación entro al centro pokemon ya que si seguía así hasta podía agarrar pulmonía.

Después de algunos minutos de estar en aquel lugar y de haberse cambiado la ropa la hermosa peli azul se encontraba en el comedor bebiendo un café a su frente se encontraba el joven castaño con la misma tranquilidad de antes, esperando a que la peli azul terminara de beber su café para hablarle.

—Bueno Dawn tengo que salir por un momento así que espérame—Decía el castaño a la de los ojos azules, parándose de su asiento se dirigió a la puerta, sacando de su bolsillo una pokebola, liberando a un Arcanine y se alejó de aquel lugar.

—Ya vera cuando regrese—Se decía a si misma preparando en su mente un largo discurso para cuando llegue el joven castaño, sin nada más que hacer bebió con tranquilidad su café, terminando de tomar su bebida la hermosa joven de cabello azul pensaba por unos momentos lo agradable de estar de nuevo en casa, aunque pasaron 3 años de su ausencia de su hogar, no se arrepentía de haberlo dejado, ella en todo ese tiempo se encontraba en Kanto exactamente en la casa de Ash la razón de su estadía era el de acompañar a la madre del pelinegro, en todo ese tiempo de su estancia en aquel lugar ambas se convirtieron en amigas además de que poco a poco se reponían de la muerte de Ash, pero de repente se acordó de la razón de su llegada a Sinnoh. El rostro de aquella joven peli azul se volvió totalmente seria, recordando sus razones de su arribo se dispuso de irse de aquel lugar no tenía tiempo que perder, si Gary no lo podía llevar a aquel lugar, ella misma iría sola pero de repente escucho una voz.

—Arcanine regresa—Decía un joven devolviendo su pokemon a la esfera blanca y roja, hiendo directamente a la recepción donde se encontraba una enfermera.

—Ahora si me va a escuchar Gary—Se decía a sí misma la joven de los ojos azules, caminando hacia la recepción, preparando su discurso en su mente poco a poco se acercaba donde se encontraba aquel muchacho

—Gary ahora si me vas a escuchar—Gritaba la de los ojos azules apuntando con su mano a aquel muchacho, atrayendo la atención de este, aquel joven se dio la vuelta mostrando su rostro, por un momento Dawn al ver el rostro de aquel muchacho se quedó sin palabras por un instante se quedó callada, quieta no pudo realizar ningún otro movimiento, luego se desmayo.

Unos minutos después la peli azul abría los ojos, lentamente reconocía el lugar en donde estaba, al parecer estaba segura que estaba en la enfermería del centro pokemon, con un pequeño dolor de cabeza se preguntaba que le había sucedido, con algo de esfuerzo se dispuso a levantarse en ese momento se volteo hacia su izquierda y fue entonces que vio de nuevo a ese chico se encontraba sentado en una silla a lado de la cama donde se encontraba Dawn .por el susto la hermosa peli azul se alejo muy de prisa de él provocando que se cayera al suelo, con dolor en su espalda no noto que aquel chico se levanto de su asiento saliendo del cuarto.

Ahora si la hermosa chica de ojos de color azul se recordaba del por qué se había desmayado había visto a Ash, aunque ahora pensándolo bien aquel chico se parecía bastante a él salvo una diferencia, una parte de su cabello cubría todo su ojo izquierdo, dispuesta a preguntarle a ese muchacho lo que hacía aquí, se levantó y salió del cuarto.

Hiendo directo a la recepción del centro pokemon, la peli azul encontró al pelinegro, el se encontraba en un comedor, sentado en una silla a lado de la ventana observando con seriedad su entorno, con lentitud la hermosa peli azul se aproximo a él, pensando en que tal vez el si era Ash que él no había muerto, que de alguna forma se salvo, que debido al incidente perdió su memoria o algo por el estilo y por azares del destino ella era la única que le podía hacer recuperar su memoria como sucedía en las novelas, su repentino pensamiento fue interrumpida ya que el pelinegro se levanto de su asiento dispuesto a hablar

—Vas al bosque de los recuerdos olvidados ¿no?—Pregunto el pelinegro con tono serio.

De repente Dawn volvía a la realidad, recordaba su verdadera intención de su llegada a Sinnoh, era la de entrar a aquel bosque es por eso que ella espero todo el día a Gary en el parque, ya que el castaño le llevaría a dicho lugar, pero la peli azul se preguntaba de cómo aquel chico sabía que ella tenía que ir a ese lugar con algo de temor se disponía a preguntar.

— ¿De cómo sabes que tengo que ir allí?—Preguntaba la joven de ojos azules

—Gary me lo dijo— Respondía rápidamente el azabache, con algo de molestia a la repentina pregunta de la peli azul.

Dawn aún tenía dudas de la respuesta del pelinegro en tal caso ¿donde se encontraba Gary? .Se preguntaba a sí misma, mirando repentinamente el reloj eran las seis de la tarde había perdido bastante tiempo en aquel lugar además ella no viajaría sola en la noche y menos con un completo desconocido, ni siquiera sabía el nombre de aquel muchacho, pero algo en su interior le decía que confiara en ese sujeto sin más remedio no tuvo otra opción que ir con ese muchacho, Sacando a su Piplup de su pokebola encargo a su primer pokemon que si sucedía algo raro con aquel muchacho, el atacara sin piedad a ese joven, teniendo todo listo para su viaje, estaba a punto de responder a aquel pelinegro que ella aceptaba ir con él, pero aquel joven pelinegro ya no se encontraba en ese lugar, con desesperación busco por todo el centro pokemon hasta que lo encontró afuera de este.

— Oye porque me dejas allí sola… ¿No que me dijiste que me llevarías al bosque?— Exclamaba Dawn furiosamente al pelinegro.

Mirando de reojo el azabache a la peli azul respondió.

— ¡Yo nunca te dije que te llevaría! Solo te pregunte si ibas a aquel lugar...—Respondía con enfado el pelinegro. Dispuesto a irse de aquél lugar libero a su Arcanine para que lo llevara de vuelta a su hogar, se subió encima de su pokemon de fuego para irse de ese lugar, pero de repente sintió que alguien más se subía al darse vuelta se encontró con la peli azul que sostenía un Piplup en sus manos, con algo de enojo estaba a punto de regañarle pero ella hablo primero.

—No creas que te irás solo, además yo escuche bien ¡CLARO! que me llevarías—Decía con firmeza la peli azul

Con algo de enfado el azabache ordeno a su pokemon de fuego irse de aquel lugar, a toda velocidad el pokemon perro emprendió el viaje hacia el bosque de los recuerdos olvidados, pensando en que todo iba de acuerdo a su plan el pelinegro soltó una pequeña carcajada asustando un poco a la peli azul.

Pasaron dos días desde la partida del azabache y la peli azul, en todo ese tiempo la hermosa chica de cabello azul preguntaba constantemente sobre la vida del pelinegro cosa que él no lo respondía muy claro. Le preguntaba al pelinegro ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Qué hacia? ¿De cómo conocía a Gary? Cosa que hacia enojar al azabache que respondía, no te importa, sólo soy un simple mensajero y le conocí en el parque, respuestas que hacían enojar también a la peli azul.

Dos días y medio pasaron desde que empezó su travesía y ya habían llegado al con algo de temor se bajaba del pokemon de fuego ya que había llegado a su destino, algo no lo dejaba entrar a aquel bosque. El solo simple hecho de estar ahí le hacía recordar el incidente de hace 3 años, miraba con detenimiento el paisaje, un cielo totalmente nublado. un frio viento recorriendo por todo el lugar y además que ella estaba sola, todo parecía igual de cuando ella se encontraba Ash jugando en aquel bosque, pero de repente se armo de valor y entro al bosque con determinación , de repente una mano le toco su hombro.

—No estás sola—Respondió el pelinegro a la joven de ojos azules con una ligera sonrisa.

Lo que sorprendió a Dawn no fue lo que dijo aquel azabache sino la pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, en todo el viaje él nunca le hablo, además de estar siempre con una cara enojada y seria. Ambos entraban en aquel lugar solitario, la joven peli azul se encontraba con algo de miedo que se reflejaba en su rostro, su mente le decía que se vaya de allí, pero una parte de su corazón le decía que se quedara perdida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que se había quedado sola estaba a punto de gritar al joven azabache pero ella no sabía su nombre ahora la desesperación la estaba controlando, estaba pasando exactamente lo sucedido hace 3 años con miedo se disponía a irse de aquel lugar pero de repente saliendo de entre los arboles un grupo de Zangoose salvajes aparecía dispuestos a atacar a la peli azul. Dawn se quedó en shock su mente se quedó en blanco, estaba ocurriendo exactamente lo mismo de hace 3 años, el miedo que le invadía no le permitía moverse con lentitud los pokemon normales se acercaban dispuestos a atacar a la joven peli azul. Dawn pensó que todo había terminado o eso era lo que hubiera creído hace 3 años, de pronto una sonrisa apareció en su rostro llena de confianza y valor libero a su Mamoswine ella no era la misma chica de hace 3 años, la experiencia que tuvo en este bosque la hizo más fuerte, más decidida no era aquella chica que lloraba por todo y esperaba que fuera rescatada, con valor ordeno a su pokemon que atacara pero una voz la detuvo.

—Oye despierta—Decía el pelinegro sacudiendo un poco el cuerpo de las ojos azules.

Como si todo se tratara de un sueño Dawn volvía de la realidad se encontraba a unos metros de la entrada al bosque además que el pelinegro estaba a su lado, sintiéndose confusa se disponía a preguntar al azabache pero el hablo antes que ella.

—Estabas atrapada en tu recuerdo, este bosque es famoso ya que de alguna manera puedes estar viviendo la misma situación que tuviste en el pasado —Respondía el azabache a la supuesta pregunta que le preguntaría la joven de ojos azules.

Con detenimiento la peli azul analizaba la respuesta del pelinegro,

—Así que es cierto los rumores de este bosque—Se decía a sí misma recordado lo que le dijo Gary hace algunos días que en dicho bosque se podía a volver a vivir todos los momentos que tuviste en tu vida además que podías hacer lo que tú quieras. Es decir, que en alguna parte de tu infancia, tienes el recuerdo que querías atrapar a un pokemon pero no pudiste, hipotéticamente hiendo a ese bosque recordando lo sucedido en tu infancia puedes volver a vivir tu experiencia además que si llegas a atrapar al pokemon que no pudiste capturar en el pasado, apareces teniendo a la criatura en la actualidad.

Esa era la razón de que Dawn se encontrara en aquel bosque, existía la remota posibilidad que si ella vuelve a recordar el incidente con Ash en aquel lugar había una forma de que él se salvara. Con determinación en su rostro la joven de ojos azules se disponía a averiguar lo que se podía hacer en este bosque pero una mano sujeto parte de su brazo.

— ¿Estas dispuesta a dar todo por Ash?—Preguntaba el pelinegro como si de alguna forma hubiera escuchado lo que estaba pensando la peli azul.

—Y yo…. ¿Cómo sabes de Ash?— Preguntaba la peli azul en ningún momento le dijo a aquel chico sus razones de estar en ese bosque y menos el nombre de su amigo.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle de nuevo pero el azabache soltó su brazo y se alejó unos cuantos pasos de ella luego busco algo de su bolsillo, sacando de su pantalón al parecer un objeto pequeño le tiro a Dawn al recibir el objeto ella inmediatamente lo identifico no lo podía creer era el medio listón de Terracota que unía a Ash y May ¿Cómo él tenía ese objeto? se preguntaba a si misma estaba de a punto de preguntarle de nuevo, pero otra vez el azabache no lo dejo hablar.

— ¿Estas dispuesta a dar tu vida por Ash? — Preguntaba otra vez el pelinegro mientras un rayo caía cerca de él.

* * *

**Espero no tardarme tanto en el proximo capitulo en fin se quieren dejen sus REVIEWS de lo que les parecio este capitulo. Hasta pronto.**


	4. El misterio de la carta

**Hola a todos bueno ahora vengo con un nuevo capitulo, espero que lo disfruten.**

**Y como**** siempre.**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**El misterio de la carta****  
**

Observando con detenimiento las gotas que caían lentamente por la ventana, una joven castaña pasaba el tiempo caminando de un lado a otro esperando que la repentina lluvia se detenga sin más remedio se sentó en una silla a lado de la ventana mirando las gotas de agua que chocaban con aquel vidrio, sin nada más que hacer saco un pequeño objeto del bolsillo de su riñonera, una vez en sus manos ese objeto empezó a observarlo.

—Ya son 3 con este. —Pensaba para sí misma, era su tercer listón que gano en la región de Sinnoh hace solamente una horas atrás en el concurso del pueblo donde ella se encontraba, luego de observarlo metió de nuevo aquel objeto donde se encontraba antes, por un momento miro de nuevo por la ventana la lluvia aun no terminaba, parecía que tendría que esperar por mucho tiempo. Con algo de frio en su cuerpo se levantó de su asiento en busca de algo de beber tal vez un café o un te pensaba la castaña, llego al fin a la cafetería mucha gente se encontraba en aquel lugar no había un solo lugar para sentarse con algo de resignación volvía a donde estaba antes, pero de pronto escucho una voz.

— ¡Oye te reservamos un lugar!— Gritaba un chico, alzando su mano para ser visto de entre toda esa multitud.

— ¿A mi…?—Preguntaba la hermosa castaña señalándose a sí misma, ella nunca había visto a aquel chico pero si le ofrecía un asiento no lo podía rechazar, con lentitud se dirigía donde aquel muchacho pero de repente alguien la empujo.

—Ohh... disculpa. Ya voy chicos—Decía una chica de cabello rubio, dirigiéndose donde se encontraba ese grupo de amigos.

Viendo aquélla escena la hermosa coordinadora entendió que no era a ella a la que le estaban hablando sino a la otra chica, por un momento recordó lo bueno que era viajar con amigos en especial cuando viajo por todo Hoenn, Brock pedía la comida mientras que Max reservaba un lugar en la cafetería y por otra parte ella y Ash solo se sentaban, por un momento se quedó callada, con algo de tristeza regresaba a donde estaba antes. Sentándose en la misma silla, una profunda tristeza le invadía el solo decir el nombre de aquel chico a la que tanto ella amaba le hizo recordar la decisión que había tomado hace 3 años era la de olvidar por completo a Ash solo así ella no sufriría más por aquella perdida es por eso que ella viajo totalmente sola en estos 3 años, tratando de no toparse con nada con que esté relacionado con Ash pero eso solo era una mentira en todo ese tiempo, ella solo estaba acompañada de sus pokemon además de una criatura amarilla que por más que ella no lo quería reconocer le recordaba a Ash.

Una pequeña lágrima salía del rostro de aquélla coordinadora, en todo este tiempo ella no lo pudo olvidarlo, nunca lo pudo hacer aunque tomara toda la eternidad ella jamás se olvidaría de aquel pelinegro, tanto tiempo y aun ella lo recordaba, poco a poco varias lagrimas salían de su hermosa cara con algo de enojo, hacia sí misma se limpiaba con su mano su rostro no podía creer que con solo decir el nombre de Ash ella se encontraba de esa manera. Buscando un pañuelo de su riñonera, después de unos segundos encontró al parecer un pañuelo, se dispuso a limpiar su rostro pero viendo con asombro lo que tenía en su mano no era su pañuelo sino era una carta, ella no sabía de cómo tenia aquella carta con delicadeza observaba si tenía el nombre de la persona a la que estaba dirigido no encontró nada estaba totalmente en blanco, pensando por un momento si era bueno abrir la carta o no pasaron algunos minutos, al fin decidió que si quería saber si la misiva iba dirigía ella o no se dispuso a leerla, con cuidado abría el sobre de la carta y lo leyó:

_¿Sola? ¿Indecisa? ¿No puedes olvidar a la persona que tanto querías? ¿Piensas que toda la culpa lo tiene solo una persona? _

_Esos son tus sentimientos no es verdad, pero sabes hay una forma de que ya no te sientas así y si lo quieres averiguarlo ven al bosque de los recuerdos perdidos en esta fecha._

_4 de agosto_

Con miedo en su rostro, la hermosa coordinadora término de leer la carta no podía creer lo que estaba escrito en aquel papel además reviso la fecha y se dio cuenta que era hoy. Estaba asustada lo que estaba escrito en esa papel era cierto se sentía sola, no podía olvidar a Ash, además que culpaba a una sola persona de lo que le estaba sucediendo a Dawn, con temor trataba de recordar si algo raro había sucedido para que ella tenga ese carta, hasta que se recordó que uno días atrás exactamente 3 días cuando ella se encontraba a punto de llegar al pueblo, se tropezó con un joven que estaba montado en su Arcanine producto del choque los paquetes que tenía él, se cayeron al suelo. Con enojo la castaña estaba a punto de recriminarle pero se detuvo, aquel joven lentamente bajaba de su pokemon de fuego. Ver aquel rostro de aquel muchacho le intimido a la castaña era bastante parecido a Ash.

— Pero el está muerto— Se decía a sí misma, no comprendía la razón de que se pareciera tanto él, pero su mirada fría y su cara seria lo hacía distinguir de Ash, además de que su ojo izquierdo estaba cubierto por parte de su cabello. La joven castaña poco a poco asimilaba que realmente aquel joven no era Ash. Ayudando a recoger las cosas que se cayeron la hermosa coordinadora en ningún momento le dirigió la palabra a ese muchacho terminando de recoger lo que se cayó, el muchacho pelinegro se disponía a irse pero antes susurro algo.

— ¿Te sientes sola?—Murmuraba aquel joven, antes de irse de aquel lugar.

Con desconcierto la castaña escucho aquella frase, mirando por donde se fue aquel muchacho se preguntaba si le estaba hablando a ella, dejando eso a un lado ella se preparaba para su tercer concurso.

Volviendo a la realidad la joven castaña entendía que fue aquel pelinegro el que le puso aquella carta, pero aun no entendía la intenciones de aquel muchacho, pensando por un momento el bosque que indicaba la carta se encontraba a unos kilómetros del pueblo en donde se encontraba ella pero se preguntaba a sí misma.

— ¿Por qué iría a ese lugar?— Pensaba por un momento aunque la carta explicaba de alguna forma lo que sentía ella no era razón suficiente para que ella vaya a ese lugar además que…

—Tus pokemon ya están listos—Interrumpía una enfermera con una sonrisa en su rostro, sosteniendo en sus manos una bandeja con cinco pokebolas además de un Pikachu.

Viendo que sus pokemon estaban bien después de la dura batalla que dieron en el concurso se alegro y agradeció a la enfermera. Con ternura abrazo al ratón amarillo se encontraba en perfecto estado, por un momento olvido todo lo que le estaba preocupando, una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. Aunque ella viajaba sin ningún compañero no se sentía tan sola después de todo ya que tenía a Pikachu de algún modo tener cerca a ese pokemon amarillo le alegraba y le hacía olvidar de todas sus penas.

Sacando de su riñonera comida pokemon le dio a todos sus pokemon, por un instante se olvidó de todos sus problemas, viendo de nuevo por la ventana observo que la lluvia había terminado preparándose para salir recogió a todos sus pokemon y salió. Con Pikachu en su hombro se dispuso a ir a la siguiente ciudad donde se llevaría el próximo concurso Caminando lentamente observando por un momento el cielo se preguntaba si tendría que ir a aquel lugar, estaba indecisa de tomar un decisión, pero de pronto Pikachu bajo de su hombro, desconcertando un poco a la castaña el roedor amarillo corría por todo el pueblo sin más remedio la hermosa coordinadora lo persiguió preguntándose lo que le pasaba al ratón amarillo, saliendo del pueblo el pokemon amarillo se detuvo cerca de un joven que llevaba un impermeable negro cubriendo todo su cuerpo, a su lado estaba un Arcanine, viendo de repente al muchacho y al pokemon de fuego, la castaña se preguntaba si era el mismo chico de hace algunos días, acercándose donde se encontraba aquel muchacho se dispuso hablar.

— ¿Oye tu eres el mismo chico de hace unos días?— Preguntaba la castaña, viendo de pronto que aquel joven se daba la vuelta, se asombró que aquella persona era Gary.

El nieto de profesor Oak observaba con detenimiento a la persona que le estaba hablando, reconociendo de inmediato a aquella persona se trataba de May con preocupación en su rostro, el castaño no se decidía si explicarle el problema que tenia ya que se trataba de Dawn. Él sabía muy perfectamente que ambas no se dirigían la palabra desde aquella tragedia pensando por un momento se decidió que mejor no era explicarle acerca de lo que le estaba ocurriendo a la peli azul.

—Hola May —Hablaba el castaño de manera seria volteándose de nuevo y subiendo de pronto en su pokemon de fuego disponiéndose a irse.

Observando la actitud de Gary la coordinadora de Hoenn se preguntaba porque el castaño estaba actuando de esa forma, volviendo a la realidad ella no tenía tiempo para preguntarle de su compartimiento estaba a punto de despedirse pero de pronto el roedor amarillo se subió encima del hombro del castaño, parecía que aquel pokemon le indicaba a May que le siguiera.

Confundida por la actitud del ratón eléctrico la hermosa castaña entendía lo que le trataba de decir pero se preguntaba ¿por qué? Acercándose donde se encontraba Gary le pregunto.

— ¿Gary hacia donde te diriges?—Preguntaba la castaña mirando el rostro del nieto del profesor Oak.

—P pues yo…—Con nerviosismo trataba de hablar el castaño pensando en una mentira para explicarle a donde iba pero de repente Pikachu le dio una pequeña descarga en su rostro, sorprendido por la reacción del pokemon eléctrico en fin él no tenía otra opción que decir la verdad al fin acabo se trataba de una amiga de May.

—Voy al bosque que se encuentra a unos kilómetros de aquí, Dawn se encuentra en peligro—Hablaba el castaño observando la reacción de May.

Por un momento analizando la respuesta de Gary, él se dirigía al mismo lugar donde indicaba la carta además que Dawn estaba en peligro, no entendía parecía que todo estaba preparado para que ella fuera a ese bosque, la casualidad de encontrar a Gary además que Pikachu también le indicaba que fuera a ese lugar y también que su amiga estaba en peligro. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien Dawn ya no era su amiga la odiaba pero aun así la hermosa castaña de ninguna forma le desearía mala suerte a Dawn. Aun con dudas de ir a ese lugar se subió encima del pokemon de fuego.

—Sera que vayamos pronto Gary—Decía la castaña, con preocupación en su rostro.

Sorprendido por la actitud de May el castaño ordeno a su pokemon irse de aquel lugar. Él pensaba que aunque May no lo admitía Dawn aún era su amiga, mirando de repente el cielo observaba con detenimiento las nubes parecía que pronto volvería a llover.

En todo el camino Gary le explico a May todo lo que había ocurrido la desaparición de Dawn del centro pokemon, el misterio del bosque y las intenciones de la peli azul con aquél bosque.

Escuchando todo lo que le decía Gary, la castaña se sorprendía de la actitud de Dawn en todo este tiempo ella jamás perdió las esperanzas de volver a ver a Ash aun cuando se encontró el cuerpo en aquel rio, ella aun creía que no se trataba de él, en un momento May recordó la última vez que había visto a la peli azul fue hace un año, en ciudad Plateada en la fiesta que realizo Brock después de que él se convirtiera en doctor. Aunque ella solo iba por compromiso no tenía otra opción que asistir a la fiesta con Pikachu acompañándola en toda la fiesta no hablo con nadie, esperaba un momento para que Brock estuviera solo y así entregarle el pequeño obsequio que tenía e irse de aquél lugar, en todo ese tiempo Dawn de alguna forma intentaba hablar con ella pero May solo lo ignoraba y no solo a ella a todos los que se encontraban en aquel lugar.

La castaña no podía creer la actitud de Dawn alegre, feliz no podía soportar que ella se sentía de esa forma después de todo el daño que le hizo a ella, viendo que en todo momento Dawn siempre estaba puesta la gorra de Ash la castaña se preguntaba porque ella lo usaba acaso significaba algo para ella.

Volviendo en si ahora May entendía la actitud de Dawn, ella de alguna forma sabía que Ash no estaba muerto algo difícil de creer se decía a sí misma la castaña por un momento busco algo que se encontraba en su cuello, después de unos segundos saco el medio listón que unía a ella y Ash sosteniendo con fuerza aquel objeto ella en ningún momento se sacó aquel listón. Ella no tenía el valor para hacerlo aunque decidió que se iba a olvidar a Ash ella no lo pudo hace, por un momento pensó que lo que para ella representaba aquel listón era lo mismo que Dawn lo era con aquella gorra, pequeñas lagrimas caían del hermoso rostro de la castaña no podía creer lo tonta que había sido en estos 3 años, culpaba a la peli azul de lo que ella se sentía pero ahora May tenía que ayudar a Dawn en aquél bosque, mirando por un momento su medio listón de alguna forma sabría que Ash volvería y que después de que eso sucedería ambos listones se volverían a unir después de mucho tiempo.

Lloviendo de repente Gary y May se encontraban a pocos pasos del bosque.

Esperando la respuesta de la peli azul, el pelinegro veía que pequeñas gotas caían del cielo una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en su rostro sentía que alguien se estaba acercando estaba a punto de preguntarle de nuevo a la peli azul pero ella hablo primero.

—Yo daría mi vida por Ash—Respondía con firmeza y determinación Dawn recordando lo que se dijo a sí misma en el cuarto de Ash hace 3 años

"Ash estoy segura que te volveré a ver y te juro que te devolveré tu gorra".

Escuchando la respuesta de la peli azul, aquel extraño joven miraba el cielo con una sonrisa era el momento de recordar exactamente lo que sucedió en este bosque hace 3 años.

* * *

**Bueno aquí acaba el cuarto capítulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado, bueno nos vemos en algunos días con el quinto capítulo.**

**Hasta luego.**


	5. Un milagro doloroso

**Bueno primero disculparme por la tardanza, desde mañana subiré 1 por uno los capítulos que le faltan a esta historia, que por cierto no lo he abandonado.**

**DISCLAIMER: Pokémon no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**Un milagro doloroso**

A veces nuestra felicidad puede significar la tristeza de otros y no lo queremos creer o solo lo ignoramos, pero también a veces aceptamos nuestro error y ponemos todo de nosotros para rectificar nuestro error.

Un nuevo día empezaba en un hermoso pueblo al sur de Sinnoh, grandes praderas rodeaban todo el pueblo, el cielo siempre se mostraba azul, la temperatura en aquel lugar siempre era cálida pero agradable, pequeñas casas de madera pintadas de blanco rodeaban la pequeña y hermosa plaza de aquel desconocido lugar, la gente con lentitud se disponía a realizar sus actividades diarias y no era la excepción para un muchacho de unos 16 años, cabello oscuro, piel morena que se despertaba con pereza, con lentitud abrió sus ojos de color café , hoy era un día como cualquier otro, la misma rutina de siempre, era lo que pensaba aquel pelinegro con un bostezo se levantó de su cama y se dispuso a realizar su aseo personal, pero antes dándose la vuelta miro que a un costado inferior de su cama se encontraba un peculiar pokemon de fuego que dormía plácidamente, rascándose con su mano la parte posterior de su cabeza aquel pelinegro se disponía a despertar a su fiel pokemon, pensando por un momento que él no fue el único en despertarse temprano aunque como decía el dicho "de tal palo tal astilla" pero en este caso "de tal entrenador tal pokemon" .

Sacudiendo levemente a su pokemon de fuego para que despertara, el joven pelinegro se preparaba con un balde de agua para el ataque que este daría ya que siempre se despertaba de mal humor y también siempre trataba de incinerar al joven entrenador, viendo que aquél pokemon lentamente se levantaba aquel pelinegro se preparaba para el ataque pero no sucedió, estirando sus patas y un pequeño bostezo el pequeño pokemon salto la cama del pelinegro y se dirigió hasta la cocina esperando su comida.

Incrédulo a lo que estaba viendo aquel pelinegro no comprendía de que su Grolithe se haya levantado sin su enojo de siempre, dejando de lado eso por un momento el pelinegro se disponía realizar las mismas actividades de todos los días, primero su aseo de todas las mañanas, lavarse la cara, cepillarse los dientes además de cambiarse de ropa y también como todos los días peinarse, pero no cualquier peinado el siempre cubría la mayor parte de su ojo izquierdo con su cabello, aunque solo lo hacía por una razón el perdió su ojo izquierdo.

Luego de su aseo se disponía a realizar lo siguiente: siempre hacia lo mismo ir a la cocina, desayunar siempre la comida que ya estaba hecha por sus abuelos además de darle comida a su Grolithe, la misma rutina de siempre repetía por enésima vez el pelinegro en su mente, luego de algunos minutos, acompañado por su fiel pokemon de fuego aquel chico se iba de su casa sosteniendo un pequeño paquete café entre sus manos, se disponía a realizar su trabajo el cual consistía en hacer mandados a diferentes pueblos cercanos aunque su trabajo no era del todo agradable para él, por lo menos tenía la posibilidad de explorar otras partes fuera de su pueblo cosa que no podía a hacer si trabajaba en la agricultura que era el principal fuente de trabajo de aquel pueblo.

Sacando un pequeño mapa de su mochila, aquel pelinegro miraba detenidamente el lugar a donde tenía que dirigirse se encontraba atravesando un bosque con lentitud se dirigía a ese lugar pero de pronto una extraña sensación le invadió todo el cuerpo por un momento se volteo y miro a su pueblo, era como si fuera la última vez que lo volvería a ver despejando esa idea de su mente se disponía a irse de aquí, de pronto se acordó de algo, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro vio alegremente a su Grolithe hoy era un día especial para ellos el mandado que tenían que realizar ambos no era cualquiera ya que si lo entregaban no se les pagaría con dinero sino con una piedra fuego ahora el pelinegro entendía el comportamiento de su pokemon de fuego en la mañana

—Para mañana mi Grolithe evolucionara en un Arcanine—Pensaba aquél joven con gran alegría en su rostro, apurando el paso junto con su pokemon ambos se disponían a entregar el paquete lo más pronto posible.

Después de correr tanto llegaron hasta el bosque deteniéndose por un momento para tomar algo de aire, tanto como entrenador y pokemon se echaron en el pasto verde de aquel lugar, viendo directamente el cielo aquél pelinegro se acordó de la primera vez que vio a su Grolithe fue en un día lluvioso cuando se encontraba cerca de retornar a su hogar después de realizar su trabajo, cerca de un árbol vio que un pequeño pokemon se encontraba ahí se encontraba mal herido además se dio cuenta que se trataba de un Grolithe y con esta lluvia estaba en grave peligro sin dudar un momento levanto al mal herido pokemon pero este no se dejó y mordió la mano del pelinegro Aun sintiendo un gran dolor en ningún momento soltó al pokemon él sabía que la criatura de fuego estaba asustado.

—No te preocupes no te hare daño—Decía el muchacho con una sonrisa, tranquilizando un poco al pokemon de fuego.

Llegando a su casa acostó a la criatura de fuego en su cama aunque él no sabía mucho sobre medicina pokemon pero no dejaría solo a esa criatura, conociendo algo de primeros auxilios vendo las heridas que tenia este, luego lo acomodo en su cama con preocupación aquel pelinegro esperaba pacientemente a que se recuperara, no durmió toda la noche.

Aun despierto la mañana siguiente el pelinegro veía que aquél Grolithe ya no estaba en peligro con cuidado acariciaba el suave pelo de aquel pokemon aunque él no tenía ningún pokemon amaba mucho a estos, de pronto aquel pokemon se estaba despertando aun debilitado, la actitud de aquella criatura al parecer había cambiado dejándose tocar aquél pokemon comprendía lo que era ser cuidado además de ser amado aunque ellos no lo sabían desde aquel día una relación de amistad nacía entre los dos.

Riéndose por un momento el joven pelinegro despertaba de sus recuerdos, levantándose del verdoso pasto era hora de continuar con su trabajo estirando sus brazos se dispuso a irse pero no encontraba a su Grolithe, empezando a buscar a su pokemon por el bosque no lo podía encontrar con preocupación el pelinegro se preguntaba por dónde se había metido, de repente un ataque de fuego se elevaba por el cielo, sin dudar por un momento aquel joven fue a la dirección de dónde provenía el ataque, después de atravesar algunos árboles encontró el origen del ataque, viendo a su pokemon al parecer estaba peleando con unos Zangoose pero aquellos pokemon normales parecían distintos una aura negra cubría todo su cuerpo además detrás de ellos había un pokemon que no pudo reconocer, empezando a ladrar el pokemon de fuego aquel joven no sabría lo que tenía que hacer, él no tenía experiencia en batallas además estaban en desventaja numérica, con temor sostuvo a su Grolithe entre sus brazos y corrió de aquel lugar.

—Algo raro está sucediendo— Pensaba aquel joven, la actitud de aquellos pokemon era muy distintas a lo habitual además de ese pokemon que él no conocía lo miraba de una forma muy extraña.

Atravesando todo el lugar se pararon cerca de un barranco el joven pelinegro ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir huyendo no tenía otra opción que pelear, mirando fijamente a su pokemon el confiaba plenamente en su fiel compañero estaba decidido esperando a los Zangoose aquel joven y su Grolithe estaban dispuestos a pelear de pronto los pokemon normales aparecieron.

El pelinegro estaba a punto de ordenarle a su pokemon que atacara pero de pronto justo al frente de él se apareció el mismo pokemon que no podía reconocer, aquella criatura observo detenidamente al muchacho un aura negra emanaba de aquel pokemon de alguna forma aquel pelinegro no podía realizar ningún movimiento la mirada penetrante de aquel pokemon intimidaba al pelinegro estaba a punto de perder la conciencia pero un pronto un fuerte dolor en su brazo le hizo reaccionar viendo el lugar de donde provenía el dolor vio a su fiel pokemon que le estaba mordiendo volviendo en sí, agradeció a su pokemon de hacerlo volver a la realidad no podía rendirse tenía que pelear con todas sus fuerzas pero a veces el solo pelear no sirve de nada, aquel muchacho vio cómo su Grolithe fue derrotado por un ataque del pokemon desconocido. El pelinegro se quedó paralizado no pudo creer que con un solo ataque su fiel compañero haya sido derrotado una gran ira lo estaba invadiendo todo su cuerpo irradiaba un aura azul, Mirando al pokemon que produjo aquél ataque se aproximó para golpeare con todo sus fuerzas pero solo lo atravesó confundido un poco aquel pelinegro se dio que cuenta que aquella criatura había desaparecido de pronto detrás de el apareció sosteniendo con fuerza los brazos del pelinegro aquel pokemon succionaba de alguna manera aquella aura azul del pelinegro, perdiendo poco a poco el conocimiento aquel muchacho veía donde se encontraba su Grolithe con un poco de su fuerza una parte de su aura se dirigió donde se encontraba aquel pokemon debilitado para luego caer inconsciente

Varias horas pasaron, la lluvia estaba comenzando en aquél bosque, cerca de un barranco con lentitud un Grolithe se levantaba aun desorientado con esfuerzo se ponía de pie, observando su entorno aquel pokemon se dispuso a encontrar a su amigo, ladrando por varias horas no lo pudo encontrar, la lluvia estaba debilitando al pokemon de fuego pero a él no lo parecía impórtale solo quería encontrar a su amigo, pasaron horas y no lo pudo encontrar con resignación se refugió en una cueva esperando a que la lluvia cesara.

Varios días pasaron y aquella criatura aun buscaba a su amigo sin ningún éxito pero de pronto vio a un viajero que atravesaba el bosque con lentitud se aproximó a él y ladro pero aquél viajero al parecer no lo escuchaba siguiendo ladrando con más fuerza pero aquélla persona no lo escuchaba, con enojo aquel pokemon se dispuso a morderlo pero al hacerlo solo lo atravesó, aquélla criatura no comprendía lo que sucedía algo terrible le estaba sucediendo, de pronto acercándose a toda velocidad un grupo de Zangoose se aproximaba dónde estaba aquel viajero dispuestos atacarle con miedo aquella persona se alejó de aquel lugar. Persiguiendo a aquel viajero el pokemon de fuego estaba dispuesto a de una vez por todas acabar con esos Zangoose, deteniéndose en un barranco aquel viajero no tenía escapatoria de los pokemon normales que se acercaban. Parándose en frente de ellos aparecía el pokemon de fuego dispuestos a defender a aquella persona lanzando un poderoso lanza llamas aquélla criatura esperaba que su ataque diera en el blanco pero solo atravesó el cuerpo de aquellos pokemon salvajes, incrédulo a lo que estaba sucediendo aquel pokemon no podía creer lo que le estaba sucediendo .Los Zangoose sin titubear ni un solo momento atacaron al viajero que cayó en aquel barranco provocando su muerte.

Pasaron varias semanas y aquel Grolithe aún no captaba lo que le sucedía en todos estos días vio a varias personas caminar por este bosque y cada vez aparecían aquellos Zangoose que atacaban sin piedad a esas personas produciendo su muerte, con tristeza la criatura de fuego recordaba las veces que intentaba salvar a esas personas pero no podía pareciera como si fuera un fantasma y lo más extraño de todo era que al parecer estaba metido en un ciclo interminable. Cada vez ocurría lo mismo aquello Zangoose perseguían a la desafortunada persona y lo hacían caer por aquel barranco y se volvía a repetir el mismo ciclo.

La pena invadía a aquel pokemon el no pudo hacer nada para salvar aquellas personas además de no poder encontrar a su entrenador con lentitud se iba de aquella cueva donde se encontraba refugiado estaba dispuesto a buscar algo de comida pero de pronto se escuchó un grito con rapidez se dirigió por donde se escuchó aquél grito, encontrando el origen de aquél sonido aquel Grolithe vio a una joven de cabellos azules sosteniendo en sus brazos aun herido Piplup ella estaba siendo atacada por los mismos Zangoose de las anteriores veces con determinación aquél pokemon se dispuso a defender a la hermosa peli azul aunque sus ataques no sirvan no significaba que aquella criatura se diera por vencido pero fue interrumpido.

—Pikachu impactrueno—Gritaba un pelinegro, el pequeño ratón amarillo lanzo un potente rayo debilitando a los Zangoose.

Con asombro aquel pokemon de fuego veía lo que estaba sucediendo con alegría se acercaba donde se encontraban ellos pero de pronto los Zangoose se volvía a parar atacando al Pikachu del pelinegro. La alegría de aquel pokemon se desvaneció no podía creer que esos pokemon normales se volvían a parar mirando por un instante al pelinegro directamente a su cara aquel Grolithe se sorprendió la semejanza que tenía aquel chico con su entrenador eran bastantes parecidos, de pronto el pelinegro agarro la mano de la joven de cabello azul y se fueron de aquel lugar.

Persiguiendo a los jóvenes el pequeño Grolithe tenía fe en aquel muchacho que podía derrotar a esos Zangoose de pronto vio que aquella pareja se detuvo con incredulidad aquel pokemon veía que aquella hermosa chica de cabellos azules se alejaba del muchacho con lágrimas en sus ojos libero un pequeño conejo café.

—Buneary rayo de hielo al cielo—Gritaba la peli azul a su pokemon alejándose del pelinegro.

Casi de inmediato el muchacho persiguió a la chica pero de repente un rayo partió un árbol impidiendo el paso del chico pero en un instante la cola de hierro de su Pikachu destrozo a ese árbol con preocupación el pelinegro se dirigía en busca de su amiga. Observando completamente todo aquel pokemon de fuego persiguió al muchacho después de un momento los encontró al borde del mismo barranco aquel chico estaba luchando con aquellos Zangoose con determinación pero después del último ataque de su Pikachu parecía que estaban acabados aquel Gholithe pensaba en la forma de ayudarlos pero un grito lo detuvo.

— ¡Si tan solo hubiera sido más fuerte!— Gritaba el pelinegro.

Con asombro aquél Grolithe vio la determinación de aquel muchacho además de la aura azul que le rodeaba en un instante el cuerpo de aquel pokemon estaba reaccionando un aura azul también emanaba de aquella criatura pero luego todo desapareció vio donde estaba los jóvenes y solo pudo ver a la hermosa peli azul gritando el nombre del muchacho, aquel pokemon no podía creer lo que sucedía aun con su determinación y sus ganas de salvar a sus amigos aquel muchacho había sido lanzado por ese barranco.

Sin perder ni un solo momento el pokemon de fuego se dirigió al pequeño rio que estaba al fondo el barranco si instinto le decía que aún estaba vivo corriendo a toda velocidad al fin se encontraba en aquel lugar, buscando por todo el lugar encontró el cuerpo de aquel joven aún seguía con vida aquel pokemon empezaba a ladrar para despertar a aquel chico pero no lo pudo lograr de repente un objeto en el cuello del chico empezaba a brillar a la misma vez el cuerpo de aquél pokemon también lo hacía, de alguna forma la fuerza que emanaba aquél objeto daba fuerzas a la criatura de fuego de alguna forma aquélla fuerza pedía un deseo lo único que pidió aquél Grolithe fue lo que el mas quería en este mundo.

—Si tan solo no lo hubiera deseado—Pensaba aquel pelinegro, mientras pequeñas gotas caían por su rostro, despertando de su recuerdo.

—Bien Dawn dijiste ¿que darías tu vida por Ash no? Muy bien pues entonces sígueme—Decía el extraño joven a la peli azul. Corriendo a un lugar donde él conocía muy bien.

— ¿Qué?... espérame—Gritaba la peli azul persiguiendo al muchacho.

Justo a unos pocos pasos del bosque May y Gary estaban a punto de ingresar al bosque.

— ¿May estas segura de volver a ver a Ash?—Preguntaba el castaño.

—Yo estoy segura de volverlo a ver—decía la castaña sin dudar en ningún momento, agarrando fuertemente su listón, extrañamente aquel objeto empezaba a brillar

Corriendo por todo el bosque la peli azul aun no comprendía lo que quería decir aquel chico, pero aun así algo le decía que tenía que seguir ahora pensándolo por un momento si ella daría su vida por Ash si fuera necesario, solo lo único que pedía era ver al pelinegro aunque sea una vez mas además de devolverle su gorra. En ese momento sin que la peli azul se diera cuenta el medio listón de su mano empezaba a brillar

Llegando al mismo lugar donde aquel Grolithe pidió ese deseo que tanto quería aquel extraño joven comprendía en el error que cometió hace años pero ahora estaba dispuesto a arreglarlo sentía que era hora de comprobar lo que se decía este bosque sentía que la fuerza de ambos listones se estaban acercando de pronto se sumergió en su recuerdo de hace tres años.

Tanto May como Dawn se encontraron casi llegando al pequeño al pequeño rio debajo del barranco lo que encontraron fue a un joven moreno de cabello azabache, extrañas zetas en la mejilla que se encontraba a un borde del rio con lentitud ambas jóvenes se acercaron con delicadeza la hermosa castaña colocaba sus oídos en el lugar donde se encontraba su corazón de aquél joven. Varias lágrimas de su hermoso rostro caían en la cara de aquel muchacho, Dawn con impaciencia estaba a punto de preguntarle pero la castaña con una gran felicidad dijo:

—Está vivo.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí este capitulo nos vemos mañana.**


	6. Recuérdame

**Lo prometido es deuda y aquí el sexto capítulo espero que lo disfruten**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**Recuérdame**

En un centro pokemon exactamente en la enfermería se encontraba recostado en una cama un joven moreno, de cabello oscuro. Él estaba acompañado de una hermosa joven de cabellos azules, pacientemente la hermosa joven esperaba el gran momento de que aquel chico despertara de su profundo sueño, sentándose en una silla de madera a lado de la cama del pelinegro, la hermosa peli azul pensaba en la forma de cómo hablarle después de todo era bastante tiempo que no se veían. La hermosa peli azul no sabía cómo actuar, al fin a cabo no se trataba de una simple reunión de unos viejos amigos que se reencontraban, para la hermosa joven de ojos azules, significaba algo mucho más especial.

—Tal vez le diga hola o ¿cómo estás?—Pensaba la peli azul, escapándose una pequeña risa, la peli azul imaginaba cada una de las situaciones para cuando el azabache se despertara.

—Si le dijera hola…—Imaginaba la peli azul. Ash despertándose y ella de la nada le dice hola Ash, por un momento un silencio sepulcral invade toda la habitación.

—No No…como le voy a decir eso—Se decía sí misma. Ella imaginaba que la forma de volverse a ver con el pelinegro, tenía que ser algo romántico, especial y único, pero no se le ocurría nada, levantando su mano hacia su mentón se puso a meditar las palabras correctas para cuando el azabache se despertarla pero nada se ocurría. Meciéndose de atrás para adelante la silla la peli azul pensaba que tal vez lo que le diría tendría que salir de su corazón.

—Si lo tengo—Chasqueaba los dedos con una sonrisa en su cara, mientras miraba al pelinegro. pero por alguna razón ella se estaba alejando de él, no entendida por que se estaba alejando, hasta que un sonido se escuchó en toda la habitación…

Con dolor en su espalda la hermosa peli azul se levantaba del suelo, tanto balacearse con la silla había producido que se cayera hacia atrás, frotando la parte de su espalda adolorida, la peli azul ponía la silla en su lugar de pronto oyó que alguien abría la puerta.

— ¿Dawn sucede algo? —Escuche un sonido, preguntaba una hermosa castaña, sosteniendo un Pikachu en sus brazos, entrando a la habitación,

Viendo a su mejor amiga entrar la peli azul rápidamente respondió, con algo de nerviosismo.

—N… no pasa nada... seguramente ese sonido fue de afuera—Respondía la peli azul, abriendo la ventana para disimular ver el origen del sonido. Ella sabía muy bien lo tanto que May se preocupaba por Ash, el día que encontraron al pelinegro, la hermosa coordinadora de Hoenn en ningún momento se separó de él, desde que lo trajeron al centro, la hermosa castaña estaba día y noche a lado de él, Con preocupación miraba la hermosa peli azul, observaba todo el empeño que ponía la castaña, es por eso que ella se ofreció a cuidar la azabache este día, aun diciendo que ella se encontraba bien, May tuvo que aceptar la propuesta de su amiga,

Viendo por un momento si su amiga le creía, la peli azul esperaba la respuesta de la castaña.

—Está bien, si tú lo dices Dawn—Decía la castaña, aun con dudas de lo que le decía la peli azul, dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba su amigo, puso al ratón eléctrico en la cama y ella con su delicada mano frotaba con ternura el frente del pelinegro, deseando que pronto se despertara.

Acercándose donde estaba la castaña, Dawn puso su mano en el hombro de su amiga.

—Seguro ya despertara, no te preocupes—Decía la peli azul con una gran sonrisa, esperando que se tranquilizara su amiga.

Viendo la actitud positiva de su amiga, además de decirle su típica frase, la hermosa chica de ojos zafiros se ponía a pensar en lo tanto que Dawn se preocupaba por ella, la hermosa peli azul en ningún momento le dejo de brindar su amistad, aun cuando no se hablaron en 3 años, parecía que su amistad no se deformo de ningún modo, soltando una pequeña lagrima, May comprendía que tenía una hermosa amistad para toda su vida.

Viendo la pequeña lagrima que caía por el hermoso rostro de su amiga, Dawn comprendía que su amiga se culpaba de todo el odio que le tenía a ella, pero en ningún momento, la hermosa castaña dejo de ser su amiga, recordando en ese instante lo que tenía en su mano, ella tenía un pequeño objeto que era un símbolo de amistad para May y Ash, con lo que había pasado no lo pudo devolver aquel objeto a May, estaba a punto de hablarle, pero de pronto se acordó del por qué tenía aquel objeto, fue aquel chico extraño que se lo entrego, además que había desaparecido desde que encontraron a Ash había muchas preguntas que tenía que hacerle, pero había desaparecido, además de cómo pudo el volver a traer a Ash, lo que ella comprendía era que él pudo volver a vivir los recuerdos de cuando Ash se caía por el barranco, pero ahora pensándolo bien, en ningún momento ella había visto a ese chico que se encontraba en aquel lugar hace 3 años, meditando todo lo que sabía, la hermosa chica de ojos azules no encontraba la respuesta.

—Sera que mejor lo dejemos esto a Gary—Pensaba la peli azul al fin a cabo Gary ya estaba investigando, estaba a punto de hablarle a May , pero se detuvo, observo que aquel joven recostado en la cama empezaba a abrir sus ojos.

Despertando de su profundo sueño, aquél joven abría sus ojos lentamente, observaba por un momento el entorno en donde estaba, las paredes pintadas de blanco, además que aun costado se encontraba una ventana abierta que dejaba entrar una suave brisa, pareciera que el estuviera solo, de pronto un criatura amarilla, se aproximaba rápidamente donde estaba el, con confusión aquel chico no entendía la reacción de aquel pokemon, con felicidad aquel roedor eléctrico se acurrucaba en el pecho del azabache y no era el único, alrededor de él, había dos personas que con una gran felicidad empezaban a abrazar al recién despertado.

—Ash despertaste ¿te encuentras bien?

— ¿No te duele algo?

Con confusión aquel chico escuchaba las preguntas de aquellas dos personas alrededor suyo, intentando recostarse en la cama, aquel pelinegro observo a las dos personas que le estaban hablando, dos chicas muy hermosas: una tenía el cabello azul además que sus manos agarraba con fuerza una gorra de color rojo, la otra hermosa chica de cabello castaño, alrededor de su cabeza tenía una pañoleta de color verde. Ambas mostraban una gran sonrisa, con lágrimas en los ojos de abrazaban aun con más fuerza al azabache.

La actitud de ambas sorprendió al pelinegro, no comprendía la situación, siendo abrazado aquel muchacho se preguntaba a sí mismo.

— ¿Quiénes son ellas? ¿Me conocen?—Se preguntaba, con detenimiento observaba a las dos chicas, volteándose a ver a ambas chicas, con detenimiento observo a la chica de cabello azul, aquella chica él lo conocía, era su amiga en su viaje por todo Sinnoh, con lentitud empezaba a recordarse ,en todo su viaje por Sinnoh estaba acompañado de Brock además de Pikachu, de pronto escapando del abrazo de las chicas, aquél pelinegro se levantó rápidamente de la cama, provocando que se cayera, estando en el suelo se agarró con sus dos manos la cabeza, ahora recordaba lo que le sucedió, la pelea contra los Zangoose, su caída por aquél barranco, lo recordaba todo solo faltaba preguntarse una pregunta.

— ¿E… estoy… vivo?—Preguntaba en voz alta, el no creía que aun estuviera vivo, el vio aquél día si vida entera, era imposible que él estuviera con vida después de aquel incidente, Aun sobresaltado aquél muchacho se levantaba de donde estaba, pero de repente fue de nuevo abrazado.

—Claro que estas vivo Ash—Decía la peli azul abrazando de nuevo al pelinegro, ella estaba contenta, por un momento pensó que él había sufrido una pérdida de memoria o algo así, alejándose un poco del azabache, con delicadeza la pequeña gorra que tenía apretada entre sus manos lo puso con lentitud en la cabeza del azabache.

—Te lo devuelvo Ash, siempre tenía la esperanza de que no estabas muerto—Decía con ternura la peli azul, al mismo tiempo ella no pudo contener las numerosas lagrimas que salían de su rostro, todo había acabado pensaba para sí misma. De pronto también se acordó de otro objeto que ella tenía, el medio listón de Terracota, poniendo con delicadeza aquel objeto en su mano le hablo a Ash.

—Esto también es tuyo—Hablaba la peli azul, al mismo tiempo, indicaba a May que se acercara.

Colocando su mano donde aquella hermosa peli azul coloco la gorra, el azabache se daba cuenta de lo tanto que aquella chica le tenía afecto. En todo su travesía por Sinnoh nunca se había dado cuenta, él siempre estaba ocupado en sus batallas de gimnasios que nunca tenía tiempo para preocuparse de otras cosas, estaba a punto de abrazarle a Dawn, pero también se acordó del otro objeto que ella le dio, observando con detenimiento aquél objeto, él no sabía lo que er….

Fue interrumpido, de pronto una hermosa castaña lo abrazaba, el pelinegro con curiosidad observo el objeto que tenía la castaña en su mano, se parecía tanto a lo que él tenía estaba a punto de preguntarle, pero la castaña hablo primero.

—Ash, me alegra de que estés bien—Hablaba la castaña, con una gran felicidad de pronto coloco su medio listón al frente del pelinegro, esperando a que el hiciera lo mismo, hoy después de tanto tiempo ambos listones se unirían pensaba la castaña, para ella significaba algo especial aquél momento, era el momento de no solo que ambos listones se unían, sino también significaba que la amistad que tenía con Ash nunca se rompería,

Esperando que el pelinegro levantara su listón, ella tenía tantas ansias, que no vio lo confundido y triste que estaba aquel chico, pareciera que quería preguntar algo pero no se atrevía. Sujetando con fuerza el listón que tenía, el hablo:

— Y yo… yo lo siento, por favor perdóname—Decía el pelinegro cerrando sus ojos, tenía un gran dolor en su corazón, él no podía recordar a la persona que estaba en frente suyo, de algún modo no podía recordar a aquella persona, tampoco lo tanto que significaba aquél listón entre sus manos, se sentía una basura, el siempre ayudaba a sus amigos cuando estaban en problemas pero ahora no podía hacer nada.

Recibiendo un fuerte impacto aquélla castaña, no creía lo que le estaba diciendo Ash.

—Es una broma no ¿Ash?—Murmuraba la coordinadora de Hoenn, creía que toda era una broma, esperaba la respuesta de aquél chico pero no hablo.

—Por favor Ash, es una broma ¿no?— Esta vez la hermosa castaña, sujetaba con ambas manos los hombros del pelinegro, mirando fijamente aquellos ojos cafés del azabache esperando una respuesta, el solamente desvió su mirada al suelo, todo el mundo de May se derrumbó como era posible, que Ash se olvidara de mí se preguntaba a sí misma, con lentitud se arrodillaba en el suelo.

—NO ES VERDAD… NO ES VERDAD—Repetía un y otra vez la hermosa joven de ojos zafiros, golpeando con sus manos el piso.

— ¡May cálmate por favor!—decía la peli azul abrazado a su amiga, viendo lo que sucedía de pronto Dawn le pregunto al pelinegro.

—Ash, ¿dime si es verdad que no te acuerdas de May?—Preguntaba, mirando al azabache

Escuchando la pregunta de su amiga, aquél joven no podía responder

— ¿Por qué no lo puedo recordar?—Se preguntaba a sí mismo, él podía recordar a Dawn, Brock y a Pikachu, hasta que se dio cuenta, que ellos eran los únicos a los que recordaba. No podía recordar a más personas estaba completamente confundido

—Respóndeme Ash—Otra vez hablaba la peli azul esperando que todo esto, se tratara de un mal entendido.

Mirando fijamente a Dawn aquél pelinegro solo pudo responder:

— ¡Yo… yo SOLO ME ACUERDO DE TI, BROCK Y PIKACHU!—Gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, para luego desmayase, lo último que vio fue que alguien se acercaba a él y llamaban al doctor con desesperación.

Varias horas pasaron desde que el pelinegro despertó, aquel azabache se encontraba recostado en su cama, pensando en lo acontecido hace algunas, estaba triste, sabía que había lastimado a una persona muy importante para él. Estuvo a punto de levantarse pero de pronto la puerta se abrió.

—Oh… Ash ya despertaste—Decía una hermosa peli azul, entrando a la habitación del azabache, vio que Ash se trataba de levantar pero lo detuvo sentándose a lado de el pregunto:

— ¿Estas bien?— Preguntaba, pero que tonta pregunta a cabo de decir pensaba la peli azul, viendo a su amigo, el agachaba la cabeza, ella tenía que hablar de algo importante con el pelinegro, era acerca de su memoria. Recordando lo que le dijo el médico, Ash se encontraba fuera de peligro solo estaba algo agotado y con respecto a su memoria no había ninguna lesión en la cabeza que le provocase la amnesia, era algo sumamente extraño, pero lo más raro era que de alguna manera algo o alguien, quito todos sus recuerdos al pelinegro eso era la única explicación.

Con tristeza aquel azabache oía lo que le preguntaba su amiga de Sinnoh, por un momento pensando, él no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados, una de sus amigas estaba sufriendo por culpa de él, tal vez Ash no se acuerda de ella y lo importante que significaba aquel listón para ella, pero no se daría por vencido. Lo había pensado era hora de actuar

—Dawn ¿me puedes decir donde esta May? —Preguntaba el azabache.

—Ella salió al parque—Respondía la peli azul, aun confundida por la pregunta del azabache

—Bien… Dawn me puedes hacer un favor—Decía el pelinegro, mientras explicaba a la peli azul su propósito.

Muy lejos de aquél lugar, en una plaza, sentada en una banca, una hermosa chica de ojos zafiros se encontraba ahí, acompañada de pequeño pokemon amarillo, ella lloraba silenciosamente, observando el cielo totalmente nublado que en pocos minutos llovería, aquella castaña, acariciaba tiernamente al pokemon que le acompañaba, ella había tomado la decisión de irse, ya había hecho lo que tenía que hacer ayudar a Ash y Dawn, se sentía vacía, triste y no podía hacer nada al fin a cabo, fue ella la primera en querer olvidar al pelinegro

—Me lo merezco—Se decía a sí misma, mientras ya no pudo contener las varias lágrimas que salían de su rostro.

En aquel pequeño lugar, empezaba a llover, todas las personas alrededor de la plaza empezaban a buscar un lugar para cubrirse de la lluvia a excepción de una hermosa castaña, que aún se encontraba sentada, a ella no lo importaba si se mojaba, ya nada le importaba, ser una persona desconocida a la persona que tanto ella quería la destrozo por dentro.

Cerca de donde ella se encontraba, una extraña figura se acercaba a May, sosteniendo un valioso objeto en su mano se dispuso a hablar.

—Hola—Decía la extraña figura, levantando su mano para ser visto por la chica.

Observando a la persona que le hablaba, May vio que aquella persona, era Ash. Se asombraba que él estuviera aquí estaba a punto de irse de aquél lugar, pero el pequeño pokemon amarillo en sus piernas la detuvo, aquella criatura detuvo que May se escapara, de pronto la castaña vio que el pelinegro se sentaba a lado de ella.

—Gracia por cuidar de Pikachu— Hablaba el pelinegro, con una sonrisa, acariciando al roedor eléctrico.

Viendo la actitud del pelinegro, May veía que aunque había pasado tantos años, aquella sonrisa que la cautivaba no había cambiado, se sentía algo feliz, tratando de limpiarse las lágrimas de su rostro, aquella castaña quería mostrar por lo menos una sonrisa antes de irse, dando a Pikachu a Ash, se levantó de la banca con una sincera sonrisa miro el cielo nublado, pequeñas gotas caían en su rostro.

—Sera mejor que nos vayamos o tendremos un refriado—Decía la castaña alejándose de aquél lugar, pero una mano sujeto su muñeca.

—Espera May— Decía el pelinegro parándose de donde estaba sentado, colocándose en frente de su amiga mostro su medio listón que los unía a ambos.

Con sorpresa May veía aquél objeto, sacando de inmediato su medio listón, algo extraño empezaba a suceder ambos listones empezaban a brillar.

—Tal vez yo no me acuerde de ti May, pero eso no significa que te olvide por completo de ti, todas nuestras aventuras, nuestros momentos alegres y felices que pasamos siempre estará en mi corazón y jamás lo olvidare— Decía el pelinegro, mirando fijamente los hermosos ojos zafiros de la coordinadora.

—Que tonta he sido — Pensaba para sí misma, mientras lentamente unía el medio listón que ella tenía con la de Ash, ambos listones brillaban tan fuerte que se parecía al sol, una vez juntados ambos, una luz cegadora cubrió todo el parque.

Ash fue abrazado por May con ternura y amor no de una amiga a un amigo, sino de una mujer que ama a un hombre, tal vez el milagro que Ash esperaba no se realizó, aquél pelinegro pensaba que de alguna forma juntando ambos listones recuperaría sus recuerdos pero no funciono, sin embargo, el sabría que con ayuda de sus amigos algún día lo recuperaría.

Observando todo lo que pasaba en aquél parque, un pequeño Grolithe se alejada de aquél lugar.

May no quería que aquel abrazo nunca se acabara, tal como ella quería en el sueño que tuvo hace 3 años, repentinamente sintió que las gotas ya no caían en su rostro, mirando al frente, estaba Dawn con una gran sonrisa sosteniendo un paraguas, que cubría al pelinegro y a ella de la lluvia.

Pensando por un momento Ash sabría que su aventura recién estaba comenzando…

* * *

**Bueno nos vemos mañana con el septimo capítulo, espero que dejen sus comentarios o mejor dicho REVIEWS con respecto a esta historia.**

**Hasta luego**


	7. Los celos y la única verdad

**Bueno, aunque tengo dos comentarios, me siento que hice un gran trabajo, y de una vez por todas terminare esta historia, no lo dejare abandonado. Aquí el siguiente capitulo.**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**Los celos y la única verdad**

Achuu…Achuu…eran los sonidos que se oían adentro de un centro pokemon, aquellos sonidos provenían de dos jóvenes que al parecer estaban resfriados, ellos se encontraban en el comedor de aquél lugar, con cierta molestia, una hermosa peli azul que sostenía un par de mantas azules, se dirigía donde aquellos individuos se encontraban, sentándose al frente de donde ellos estaban, empezaba a regañar a sus dos acompañantes.

—Eso les pasa por estar así tanto tiempo en la lluvia —Decía la peli azul, entregando un par de mantas a sus dos amigos enfermos.

Tratando de cubrirse la mayor parte de su cuerpo con aquella manta, tanto el pelinegro y la castaña agradecían a su amiga, que escuchaban los regaños de su amiga, de pronto una idea apareció en la cabeza del pelinegro, acercándose al oído de su amiga, empezó a hablarle, escuchando lo que su amigo le decía, la hermosa castaña no pude contener una pequeña risa. Terminando de hablar, una gran sonrisa apareció en la cara, del pelinegro y de su amiga una hermosa castaña de ojos zafiros, ambos se miraron y luego hablaron al mismo tiempo.

—No te preocupes —Repetían ambos al mismo tiempo, para luego reírse.

—Esto no es una broma Ash, May y dejen de decir mi frase —Respondía rápidamente la peli azul con enfado. Observando la actitud de sus compañeros había cambiado rápidamente, ya no había tristeza ni preocupación, solo reinaba la felicidad, aunque había un problema con la amnesia de Ash eso lo dejaban en segundo plano, lo importante es que él estaba bien, dirigiendo su mirada a su compañera, ella estaba realmente feliz, desde hace tiempo que la peli azul no veía una sonrisa de la coordinadora, pero desde ayer Dawn sentía algo que le oprimía su corazón, era un sentimiento que no podía explicarlo, desde que vio a Ash y May abrazados en aquél parque el día de ayer se sentía extraña, tenía sentimientos encontrados, le alegraba la felicidad de su amiga pero a la misma vez sentía ¿envidia? ¿enojo?, No, no eran esos sentimientos eran simplemente celos lo que ella sentía.

Estornudando por enésima vez, aquél azabache veía lo distraída que estaba su compañera de Sinnoh, estaba a punto de hablarle, pero de pronto una bandeja, con tres tazas de chocolate, además de varias galletas, eran puestas por un pokemon de forma ovalado y de color rosa, que ayudaba a la enfermera del centro, un Chansey .

Agradeciendo la gentileza del pokemon, aquél pelinegro bebía con tranquilidad su caliente bebida, de la misma forma lo hacia su amiga de los ojos zafiros, Sosteniendo con delicadeza la taza, Dawn tomaba un sorbo del contenido de esta, pensando por un momento sus repentinos "celos", ella no lo quería admitir.

— ¿Por qué sentiría celos? —Se preguntaba a sí misma, era verdad, que ella estaba realmente enamorada de Ash — ¿Pero acaso también May lo estaba?

Todas esas preguntas confundían a la peli azul, no entendía lo que le estaba sucediendo, tomando otro sorbo, miro de nuevo a sus compañeros y otra vez venían sus "celos".

Tras terminar de beber su chocolate, Ash trataba de alzar, la última galleta, pero por alguna casualidad la misma galleta que el trataba de alzar, también lo quería su amiga de Hoenn, provocando que se rosen sus manos y la misma vez un sonrojo en May, Levantando rápidamente su mano, la castaña se disculpaba con su amigo, pero el pelinegro aun sin entender la reacción de su compañera, agarro la deseosa galleta y se lo entrego a su amiga.

—Toma May, además yo ya termine —Decía Ash entregando la galleta en la mano de la castaña.

Sosteniendo aquella galleta, de pronto una idea se le ocurrió a la chica de ojos zafiros, partiendo en dos la oblea, con un gran sonrojo en su rostro se lo entrego a su amigo.

—Yo solo quiero la mitad —Decía la castaña, entregando la mitad de la oblea a Ash.

—No importa May — Hablaba el pelinegro devolviendo la misma galleta, pero la castaña se lo entrego de nuevo, y así pasaron algunos minutos, devolviéndose la misma oblea, hasta que de pronto, con algo de enfado la hermosa chica de ojos zafiros, de un solo tiro, metió la tan manoseada galleta a la boca de su compañero, provocando que este casi se atragante, pero por suerte no sucedió. Riéndose de pronto May, recordaba a veces las tontas peleas que tenían en el pasado, como aquella vez que el azabache se enojó por ella por estar tanto tiempo arreglándose en el centro pokemon, causando después una pequeña guerra de sexos, con el equipo Rocket

Después de recuperarse, Ash agarro la otra mitad de la galleta y se proponía a hacer lo mismo que le hizo a coordinadora de Hoenn, pero se sorprendió que May se le adelanto, cubriéndose la cara, con delicadeza la castaña, alzaba aquella oblea a la altura de la boca del pelinegro, suponiendo que May quería que el abriera la boca, con algo de confusión el joven entrenador abrió la boca y recibió aquella deseosa galleta.

Observando todo esto Dawm no sabía cómo reaccionar, estaba a punto de hablar pero detrás de ella, se encontraba una persona muy conocida por todos.

—Así que aquí es en donde estaban —Decía con tranquilidad aquella persona.

—Gary —Volteándose atrás, la peli azul vio al nieto del profesor Oak, que se encontraba ahí, agradeció mentalmente al castaño, ya que si no hubiera venido no sabría lo que hubiera hecho.

Mirando a la persona que estaba al frente suyo, el pelinegro no sabía cómo hablarle ya que no podía reconocerlo, simplemente dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

—Hola —Saludaba al azabache.

— ¿Quieres tener una batalla conmigo Ash? —Hablaba rápidamente el nieto del profesor Oak, esperando la respuesta de su amigo, aquel castaño quería comprobar si de en verdad Ash perdió la memoria.

—Pues yo… no se—Titubeaba el azabache, no sabía cómo responderle, sintiendo una mano en su hombro, el miro a la persona que le estaba tocando, era Gary.

—Si en verdad perdiste la memoria Ash, lamento la pregunta — Aquélla persona trataba de consolar a su amigo, ya que el Ash que todos conocemos hubiera aceptado el desafío de su rival sin dudar ni un solo momento, Gary por alguna razón sentía que aquel pelinegro, no solo había perdido la memoria, tal vez era algo más, pero no debía sacar conclusiones ahora mismo, mirando a la peli azul empezó a hablar.

—Dawn puedes venir un momento — Decía el castaño, señalando el lugar a donde tenían que ir.

— ¿Se puede saber porque? —Preguntaba la chica de ojos azules, ella no quería dejar solos a Ash y May.

—Tengo algo importante que decirte— Respondía aquel chico, señalando la cabeza del pelinegro.

—Está bien —Respondía Dawn, conociendo que lo que diría Gary se trataba de Ash, levantándose de su asiento, se fue con el castaño, a afueras del centro donde se encontraban, ya estando totalmente solos, su amigo empezó a buscar algo entre sus bolsillos, hasta que lo encontró, al parecer se trataba de una foto, dando de inmediato aquella foto a la peli azul, esta al mirarla se sorprendió bastante.

—No puede ser —Exclamaba con preocupación la coordinadora, viendo detenidamente la foto que estaba entre sus manos, se podía observar a dos personas de avanzada edad en medio de la foto, además de una persona, que conocía perfectamente la peli azul, era aquél chico que lo llevo hasta ese extraño bosque, este se encontraba hincado, acariciando un Grolithe. La peli azul estaba pasmada quería preguntar a Gary, pero este hablo primero.

— ¿Lo conoces no? —Preguntaba el castaño.

—Si lo conozco— Respondía la peli azul, devolviendo la foto — Es el mismo chico que me llevo a aquel bosque— ¿Acaso él está relacionado con la perdida de la memoria de Ash?

Escuchando la pregunta de su amiga de Sinnoh, aquel castaño miraba el cielo con tranquilidad, al parecer Gary había encontrado una conclusión, sin perder ni un minuto más, empezó a explicar a Dawn.

—En realidad esa persona, está bastante relacionado con Ash — Gary trataba de explicar con las palabras adecuadas a la peli azul, pensando un momento, creía que lo mejor era explicarle, desde el principio —Bueno Dawn te lo explicare, hace exactamente 3 años aquel muchacho y su Grolithe, estaban desaparecidos durante varia semanas, al parecer tenía un encargo que tenía que realizar, curiosamente para llevar este encargo, tenía que atravesar el bosque a la cual todos conocemos, el encargo que tenía que hacer no lo llevaría más de 3 días, pero este no apareció, pasando algunas semanas y aun no aparecía. Es así que después de algunas semanas Ash y tu entraron a ese bosque ¿no es verdad?, y luego ocurrió aquella tragedia que todos conocemos, el misterio es que después de algunos días se encontró el cuerpo de Ash, aunque realmente no sabremos si fue el o no, lo curioso es que después de 1 día que encontraron el cuerpo de Ash, es cuando de la nada aparecía aquél chico que desapareció por varias semanas, este solo dijo que se tomó un pequeño descanso y era por eso que se perdió por tanto tiempo, además de que su Grolithe habría evolucionado en un Arcanine, investigue el hecho y pregunte a sus abuelos que vivían con él, estos solo respondieron que cuando vieron de nuevo a su nieto, este se comportaba de una manera muy distinta a la que solía ser.

Ahora lo que me confunde, es que el sueño de aquél chico era ser un maestro pokemon, pero nunca lo pudo realizar ya que siempre tenía que estar trabajando, es por eso que nunca cumplió su sueño, además de eso está su Grolithe que era el único pokemon que tenía, y cuando el regreso, este ya había evolucionado en un Arcanine, investigue el hecho la única forma que podía evolucionar era mediante una piedra fuego, que por casualidad, el encargo que tenía que realizar aquél chico, si lo entregaba recibiría una piedra fuego, pero… el nunca entrego aquél mandado. Además que hay mucha similitud entre ese chico y Ash. La única diferencia es que aquél sujeto perdió su ojo izquierdo hace mucho tiempo…

Dejando de hablar Gary, no sabría si decir a Dawn lo que él pensaba, no tenía tantas pruebas para colaborar su hipótesis de pronto Dawn hablo.

— ¿Tu sabes lo que pasa no es así Gary? —Preguntaba Dawn con temor, ella escucho todo lo que le dijo el castaño, también había sacado una conclusión, pero quería escuchar lo que Gary pensaba, esperando un momento, aquél castaño no hablo, de pronto ella grito —Por favor DIMELO Gary.

—La verdad… yo pienso que Ash en verdad está muerto, y aquella persona que se encuentra con May se trata de otra persona, la verdad es que uno de los dos está muerto, además que Ash solo reconoce a ti, Brock y Pikachu es bastante extraño. Una persona que sufre de amnesia no recuerda absolutamente a nadie —Respondía el castaño, de pronto viendo a la peli azul, ella estaba llorando, con preocupación Gary trataba de consolar a su amiga — Dawn, solo es una teoría, puedo estar equivocado.

Llorando con tristeza la hermosa chica de ojos azules se iba de aquél lugar, Gary esta en lo correcto era lo que pensaba, había tantas pruebas de que su mejor amigo era en realidad otra persona y que el verdadero Ash estaba muerto, no lo quería creer, legando al mismo parque donde Ash y May se abrazaron, ella se sentó en una banca, estaba totalmente destrozada, pasaron varios minutos y seguía de esa misma forma, cuando creía que todo había vuelto a la normalidad, la verdad era que no.

Pensaba que todo era una mentira, no quería creer que Ash de en verdad había muerto, que aquella persona que se encontraba el centro pokemon era otra. Pasando varias horas, Dawn seguía en aquél parque, sumida en sus pensamientos, no noto que una persona se había sentado a lado suyo, de pronto sacada de sus pensamientos, dos hermosos pokemon, se sentaron en las piernas de la peli azul, uno era un pequeño pingüino azul y el otro un pequeño ratón eléctrico,

Viendo de pronto a la persona que estaba a lado de ella se trataba de Ash

—Te estuvimos buscando durante varias horas, estábamos bastante preocupados — Decía el azabache, con una sonrisa en su rostro, el realmente estaba preocupado por su amiga.

Escuchando lo que decía aquel chico, Dawn en verdad quería abrazar aquella persona, decirle que en verdad él era Ash, pero no podía.

Viendo la tristeza de su compañera, Ash pensaba en las palabras adecuadas para animarla.

—Gracias Dawn —Decía el pelinegro.

Sorprendida por lo que dijo su amigo lo único que pregunto fue:

— ¿Por qué me das las gracias? — Preguntaba la peli azul, mirando la cara de su amigo.

—Te agradezco porque nunca me abandonaste, y siempre tenías fe de que yo estaba vivo, además May me conto lo tanto que querías devolverme esta gorra— Decía Ash, señalando la misma gorra que le dio a Dawn hace 3 años,

— ¿Eres de verdad tu Ash? — Preguntaba la peli azul, abrazando de repente al pelinegro, tal vez había muchos cabos suelto que se tenía que averiguar, pero no importa lo que se tenía que descubrir, aquella persona a la que Dawn estaba abrazando era realmente Ash.

Varias horas pasaron, la noche cubría todo el cielo, en el pequeño parque del pueblo, se encontraban dos personas que desde la tarde seguían abrazadas.

Gary con una pequeña sonrisa veía aquella escena, aunque tenía sentimientos por una chica de cabello azul, a él lo que realmente lo importaba era que ella estuviera feliz con la persona a la que ella amaba, dándose la vuelta, él tenía que descubrir exactamente lo que paso en aquél bosque, dispuesto a descubrir aquellos misterios se adentró al bosque de los recuerdos olvidados.

Después de varias horas de estar en aquél parque, tanto Dawn y Ash volvieron al centro pokemon, entrando a dicho lugar fueron recibidos por una hermosa castaña que estaba realmente preocupada por sus amigos.

Después del intenso interrogatorio de May con respecto a donde estaban, Ash se proponía a dormir, durmiéndose enseguida aquél pelinegro no noto que una persona entraba a su cuarto, aquella persona con delicadeza se acostaba a lado del pelinegro, lo último que dijo antes de caer dormida fue:

—Te amo —

Muy lejos de aquél lugar, en un misterioso bosque se encontraba Gay desmayado al parecer en aquél lugar se libró una fiera lucha, al frente de él se encontraba una persona que cubría todo su cuerpo con una manta negra, impidiendo que se pueda ver, además a su lado se encontraba un Darkrai…

* * *

**A que no esperan que deje dos capítulos, pues si hoy publico 2 capítulos y el miércoles otros 2 y quien sabe tal vez terminamos esta historia. Bueno espero sus REVIEWS respecto a este historia. Hasta Luego. **


	8. Pesadillas

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Capitulo 8  
Pesadillas**

Desesperación, miedo, era lo que sentía Ash, corriendo de un lado a otro, buscaba alguna forma de salir del sitio, en donde se encontraba, lo único que podía observar era la oscuridad, una inmensa y densa oscuridad que rodeaba todo el lugar, toda esa tenebrosa oscuridad asustaba al azabache, de pronto resignado, dejo de correr. Lo único que se podía escuchar en aquél lugar era la respiración acelerada del chico, el no sabía de cómo llego a ese sitio, todo era confusión, miedo: en toda su vida él nunca estuvo tan solo como lo estaba en ese lugar, siempre estaba acompañado de sus amigos, que nunca lo abandonaban, caminando lentamente hacia ningún lado, de pronto Ash comprendía lo tanto que necesitaba estar en compañía de sus amigos. El no podía estar solo, no lo podía soportar, tan solo de pensar en esa idea, le producía dolor, el jamás comprendió lo que se sentía estar solo o entender la soledad. Soledad, aquélla palabra no entendía el azabache, quizás porque nunca lo sintió, pero ahora lo sentía y no solo en ese lugar, también dentro de su alma, deteniéndose, por un momento intento ver su mano pero no lo pudo, todo parecía una pesadilla de la cual quería despertar, de pronto una haz luz apareció al frente del azabache, empezando a correr, se dirigió a donde se producía la luz.

Un sol brillante, además de grandes praderas verdosas, rodeaban todo el lugar, donde ahora se encontraba Ash, ya no había oscuridad. Aun aturdido, aquél joven se preguntaba lo que estaba sucediendo, primero fue aquél lugar lleno de oscuridad y ahora esto, una suave brisa proveniente del este recorría todo el lugar, produciendo que se alborote, el cabello desordenado del chico, todo parecía tan real, se decía a sí mismo. Dirigiendo su vista al frente, pudo divisar una pequeña casa de madera, sin perder un solo minuto se fue a esa casa. Llegando de inmediato a la morada, empezó a golpear la pequeña puerta de madera, varios intentos y no recibía ninguna respuesta, algunos minutos pasaron y nadie le respondía.

—Tal vez nadie viva aquí —pensaba el azabache, con lentitud la mano de aquél joven, empezaba a tocar la perilla, dando casi una vuelta a la perilla, esta abrió la puerta.

Entrando a la vivienda, Ash noto que alguien vivía en aquél lugar, al frente de él se encontraba un comedor, encima de esta se encontraba, varios vasos repartidas en toda la mesa, y en el medio, se encontraba una canasta llena de panes además de un nota.

Dirigiéndose donde se encontraba aquél pedazo de papel, levanto la nota y empezó a leerla:

"Hiroshi, tu desayuno se encuentra en la cocina, no te olvides dar de comer también a tu Grolithe, ya sabes cómo se pone cuando no le das su comida. Y por favor, ve temprano a tu encargo esta vez."  
Tu abuela  
Con lentitud, aquél azabache dejaba aquélla nota en su lugar, con cansancio se sentó en una silla, Ash por un momento empezó a reflexionar lo que le estaba sucediendo, todo era tan extraño, no sabía de cómo llego a este lugar, pensó que todo se trataba de un sueño pero era tan real que no lo podía creer, luego de algunos minutos pensando, el pelinegro sentía hambre, mirando la canasta de panes, levanto su mano para agarrar uno de los tantos panes que había, el se proponía a comérselo, pero cuando estaba a punto de agarrarlo solo lo pudo atravesar.

—Es imposible —decía el azabache, una y otra vez intento alzar el pan, pero no pudo, estaba en shock, con miedo se levantó rápido de donde estaba sentado.

—Todo es un pesadilla, todo es una pesadilla —repetía una y otra vez, pareciera que fuera un fantasma, el miedo le invadía completamente, cerrando con fuerza sus ojos, creyó que solo así despertaría de aquélla pesadilla, empezando a sentir las pequeñas gotas que chocaban con su rostro, Ash abrió los ojos, ahora se encontraba en medio de un bosque, varios árboles le rodeaban.

— ¿Que sucede ahora? ¿Porque me pasa esto? —Gritaba con todas fuerzas— ¡Alguien que me ayude!

Pero en aquél extraño bosque nadie lo escuchaba.

— ¡Grolithe! —una voz gritaba.

Escuchando aquél grito Ash, se dirigió a dónde provenía aquella voz, atravesando varios arbustos, por fin vio a la persona que estaba gritando, con confusión observo a esa persona, era igual que él, casi exactamente igual que el.

Aquel joven parecido al pelinegro se encontraba en problemas, estaba peleando con un Darkrai, además que su pokémon de fuego se encontraba tirado en el suelo. Ash mirando todo lo que sucedía, solo se quedó paralizado, de pronto aquél Darkrai absorbía toda la fuerza vital del muchacho, aquél joven con todas sus fuerzas envío parte de su aura a su pokémon, y luego comenzó a perder el conocimiento.

Ash aun no se recuperaba del shock, pareciera como si todo eso ya lo hubiera vivido, de pronto su mirada se dirigió a donde se encontraba aquel Darkrai, este ya no se encontraba, de repente aquel joven que estuvo peleando con el pokémon se levantaba como si nada habría pasado, pero había algo diferente a él, un aura oscura le estaba rodeando todo su cuerpo. Ash con miedo trataba de alejarse de aquél lugar, pero fue detenido por el mismo Darkrai de antes, aquél pokémon miro con su único ojo visible al azabache, sin dudar ni un solo momento lanzo un pulso umbrío. Ash no pudo mover ni un solo musculo, todo había llegado a su fin, solo esperaba aquel ataque, lo único que hizo fue gritar.

— ¡NO! —levantándose rápidamente de su cama Ash despertaba de su pesadilla, estaba totalmente empapado de sudor, respiraba con dificultad, tocando su frente, aquél pelinegro, poco a poco volvía a la normalidad, mirando por la ventana, ya estaba amaneciendo, quiso levantarse pero algo le impedía, viendo a su lado, una hermosa chica de cabello azul se encontraba recostada a su lado, su mano sostenía con fuerza parte de la polera del azabache. Ash estaba impresionado, había dormido con Dawn, con delicadeza el azabache retiraba la mano de la peli azul para así levantarse de la cama, con cuidado de no hacer ruido, el azabache se vestía y salía del cuarto, pero una pequeña voz la detuvo.

—Ash no te vayas por favor —era Dawn la que hablaba.

Volteándose de inmediato Ash miro a su compañera, pero ella se encontraba totalmente dormida, al parecer Dawn soñaba con Ash, con una pequeña sonrisa el azabache salió del cuarto.

Era alrededor de las 6 y todavía la gente hospedada en el Centro Pokémon se encontraba dormida, recorriendo los pasillos de aquél lugar Ash se encontraba totalmente sumido en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Porque siempre tengo esa pesadilla? —se decía a sí mismo, aquélla pesadilla no era la primera que tenía, desde que encontraron vivo a Ash este siempre tuvo la misma pesadilla todas las noches—Es tan real.

Casi llegando a la salida del centro Ash se detuvo por un momento, la puerta estaba abierta y no era común que la entrada estuviera abierta a estas horas, al parecer había varias personas que se encontraban en la puerta, entre ellos enfermeras y doctores, con curiosidad el azabache se aproximaba donde se encontraba aquellas personas, quería ver lo que estaba ocurriendo pero no pudo lo único que escuchaba era lo que dos enfermeras estaban hablando

— ¿Cómo está su estado?

—Al parecer está en estado crítico

De pronto un medico hablo a las dos enfermeras

—Tenemos que hacerlo una cirugía rápido, su vida se encuentra en peligro

—Si doctor

Con rapidez ambas enfermeras se iban empujando una camilla. Aparentemente con una persona encima de esta. Ash no pudo ver a la persona que se encontraba ahí, al parecer había sufrido un accidente grave, era lo que pensaba el azabache.

Saliendo del Centro Pokémon, Ash al parecer se dirigía a la plaza del pueblo.

Exactamente dos horas pasaron, con rapidez una castaña corría rápidamente por los pasillos del centro, detrás de ella se encontraba un roedor amarillo, dirigiéndose rápidamente donde al parecer se encontraba su amigo, la hermosa castaña empezó a golpear la puerta, nadie la abrió, sintiendo impaciencia la castaña empezó a entrar al cuarto.

—Ash estoy entran…—dejo de hablar, estaba totalmente en shock, al frente de ella, se encontraba la cama de su amigo, pero este no estaba, lo que le sorprendió. fue a su amiga Dawn, que se encontraba totalmente dormida en la cama de Ash. Cerrando inmediatamente la puerta, varias lágrimas empezaron a salir de la hermosa chica de ojos zafiros, apoyándose en la puerta, lentamente caía al suelo, con preocupación Pikachu sintió lo que a May le estaba ocurriendo.

—No…no…—murmuraba en voz baja la coordinadora— ¿Acaso hay algo entre Ash y Dawn?  
Era lo que pensaba, May de en verdad amaba a Ash, ella sufrió bastante cuando el desapareció, pero cuando lo encontraron hace algunos días, una gran felicidad le invadía, además de que esta vez en ningún momento dejaría a Ash solo, Ella estaba decidida de estar siempre con él. Pero ahora el dolor que sintió hace tres años volvía a volver, con preocupación Pikachu de alguna manera, empezaba a explicar que tal vez todo era un mal entendido.

— ¿En serio lo crees? —preguntaba May al roedor amarillo, como si pudiera entender todo lo que aquél ratón amarillo le estaba hablando, y tal vez lo podía entender, 3 años era el tiempo que estuvo junto a Pikachu y en ese tiempo se formó una gran amistad. Limpiándose las lágrimas May se levantaba, tal vez todo era un mal entendido se decía a si misma

—Pikachu será mejor que entres y despiertes a Dawn por favor —Le decía al pokémon eléctrico, asintiendo a lo que decía May, Pikachu empezó a entrar a la habitación y despertó a Dawn con tranquilidad.

Por un momento May se reponía de su asombro, pero no podía estar tranquila, Gary se encontraba en grave peligro.

Sentado sin hacer nada más que esperar, Ash reflexionaba sobre su sueño, era tan confuso que no lo podía entender, al principio sentía una gran soledad, y una profunda tristeza, luego sentía confusión estar en aquélla casa. No podía comprender lo que significaba, además que al último se encontraba en un bosque y aquella escena era como si ya lo hubiera vivido, estaba totalmente confundido, todo es confuso, se decía a si mismo.

— ¿Pikachu qué es lo que me pasa? —preguntaba el pelinegro, mirando su hombro derecho pero no había nadie, Ash se había olvidado que aquel pokémon eléctrico no se encontraba con él, ahora el pelinegro se deprimía mas, desde que le encontraron en aquél día, su mejor amigo Pikachu ya no se comportaba como lo hacía antes, era cierto que estaba con Ash en algunos momentos, pero pareciera como si fuera una obligación, como si se tratara de una relación de entrenador-pokémon y no como la gran amistad que los unía, Ash por un momento pensaba que era lo que habría pasado, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que encontraron al pelinegro, que tal vez hubiera causado que Pikachu se olvidara de él.

—Exactamente pasaron 3 años —por un momento Ash pensaba en el tiempo que había transcurrido, en realidad nadie le dijo que habría pasado tanto tiempo, por temor a que tenga una crisis nerviosa, el lo escucho cuando un doctor le hablaba a Dawn de su estado. Al principio Ash no podía asimilar aquélla afirmación, es más hasta ahora no lo podía creer, de la nada un chico desaparece en un bosque, y luego de 3 años vuelve como si nada hubiera pasado, era una historia difícil de creer, y era por ese mismo motivo que no se podía decir a nadie que Ash se encontraba bien, solo lo sabían May, Dawn y Gary.

La situación estaba complicada, había tanto misterio que no se podía saber lo que realmente estaba sucediendo. Además la aparente amnesia de Ash complicaba un poco las cosas, por un momento Ash se levantaba y se proponía a ir al Centro Pokémon pero pasando al frente de el, Dawn se encontraba corriendo.

— ¿Dawn qué pasa? —preguntaba el azabache, pero la peli azul no le hizo caso, sin ninguna otra opción persiguió a su amiga de Sinnoh

Esperando en la sala de espera May, se encontraba totalmente preocupada, hace algunas horas unas personas encontraron a Gary afuera del bosque, estaba totalmente lastimado. Su vida corría peligro, en estos momentos se estaba realizando una cirugía, de alto riesgo, de pronto saltando en las rodillas de aquella castaña, un pequeño roedor amarillo se acurrucaba en sus rodillas pero él no había llegado solo detrás de Pikachu estaba Dawn, que aún no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo

—May sucede algo —preguntaba la peli azul, con preocupación en su rostro.

Mirando a su amiga la castaña, trataba de explicar, lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Gary se encuentra en grave peligro —Decía May a si amiga

— ¿Pero qué es lo que paso? —preguntaba la peli azul, estaba totalmente asustada, Gary estaba en grave peligro.

—No lo sé, lo encontraron cerca de un bosque —Decía la castaña—Estaba totalmente lastimado, además sus pokémon se encuentran en grave estado también, ahora mismo le están realizando una cirugía.

Dawn no comprendía por qué Gary se fue a aquél lugar, tal vez fue a investigar más era lo que pensaba, de pronto sus pensamiento fueron detenidos May le estaba hablando  
— ¿Dawn sabes donde esta Ash ahora? —preguntaba la castaña a su amiga, ya que no pudo encontrar a Ash afuera del Centro Pokémon.

—N no le he visto desde la mañana —Decía con algo de nerviosismo la peli azul, ya que desde la mañana no lo pudo ver.

De alguna forma May, sentía que le estaba mintiendo, al fin a cabo suponía donde estaba Ash ya que ella estaba en el cuarto del pelinegro, tomando un ligero respiro, la castaña miro a su amiga y hablo:

—Dawn tenemos que hablar de algo importante.

Varios minutos pasaron y Ash seguía corriendo detrás de Dawn, de pronto ella se detuvo en una casa y entro. Deteniéndose repentinamente Ash observo aquélla casa era la misma de su sueño, con temor se aproximó a la puerta y entro, sin saber que pronto se haría realidad su peor pesadilla.

* * *

**Bueno, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado y ya algunos tal vez se preguntaran las dudas, misterios que deja esta historia. Les aseguro que en los capitulos posteriores se resolverán todas sus dudas. Nos vemos el miércoles.**

**No olviden sus REVIEWS.**


	9. Comienzo de las confrontaciones PARTE 1

**Hola a todos, bueno hoy es miércoles y dejo estos dos capítulos, espero que los disfruten, si encuentran un error por favor háganmelo saber.**

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

**Comienzo de las confrontaciones**

**PARTE 1**

Con incertidumbre Ash entraba en la casa donde su amiga entro, exactamente era todo igual que en su sueño, al frente del pelinegro, su amiga se encontraba de espaldas, quieta, sin hacer ni un solo movimiento, solo se quedo allí. Ash se encontraba preocupado por su amiga. Se acerco donde ella estaba.

— ¿Dawn qué pasa?

— ¿Sucede algo?

Preguntaba, pero ella solo se quedo en silencio, el ambiente cada vez se volvía mas pesado, al pelinegro le costaba respirar, con inquietud toco su hombro, se sorprendió que este estuviera totalmente helado y volvió a preguntar.

— ¿Dawn dime qué te pasa? Por favor

No había respuesta, con miedo Ash trataba de mirar la cara de su amiga, estaba preocupado, dando la vuelta, miro el rostro de su amiga, casi de inmediato se alejo de ella, estaba paralizado, tembloroso, el rostro de Dawn estaba totalmente en blanco, era todo una pesadilla. Ash trataba de irse de aquella casa, pero la puerta estaba totalmente cerrada, no había forma de poder escapar, con lentitud toda la luz desaparecía, quedando totalmente sumido en la oscuridad.

— ¡Por favor que alguien me ayude! — gritaba, pero en este lugar nadie lo escucharía, nadie lo podría ayudar, estaba totalmente solo, corriendo por todo el lugar, buscaba una forma de salir, mas en vano era imposible, todo era igual que en su sueño, pero la diferencia estaba, en que esta era real. Consumando todas sus fuerzas en poder escapar, Ash estaba cansado, no importaba lo tanto que corría estaba encerrado, atrapado, en ese lugar lo único que había era la oscuridad, pero para el pelinegro no solo era la oscuridad. No, había otra cosa, soledad, esta vez estaba totalmente solo, su peor miedo se hacía realidad. No había más que hacer, atrapado en ese lugar Ash solo esperaba, ser consumido por toda esa oscuridad. En ese lugar solo había silencio, ni un solo sonido se podía escuchar, Ash se encontraba tirado en el suelo sin hacer nada, solo podía pensar en lo tanto que extrañaba a sus amigos, quería estar con ellos, disfrutar de todas las aventuras que le estaban esperando, pero era imposible.

El incidente de hace 3 años, no solo marco la vida de sus amigos, también fue la de Ash. El ya no era el mismo, ya no era el chico que soñaba en ser algún día un maestro Pokémon, desde aquella tragedia todo había cambiado y no fue por hecho de perder la memoria, sentía que algo muy importante también se había ido, golpeando con todas sus fuerzas el suelo, Ash en ese momento comprendió el dolor que estaba sintiendo, no era el mismo dolor que sentía por su mano producto del golpe, era otro tipo de dolor, no podía explicarlo.

— ¿Porque…porque me pasa esto? —otra vez gritaba, angustia, miedo esos sentimientos le estaban dominando por completo y al mismo tiempo una aura oscura le estaba absorbiendo. Todo había llegado a su fin, Ash por un momento pensó en los días en que él era feliz, siempre al lado de sus amigos, pero de entre todos ellos había dos personas muy especiales que se distinguía del resto, porque mas allá de la amistad que tenían con Ash, había otro sentimiento, un sentimiento que se podría llamar amor. El pelinegro no comprendía aquél sentimiento, interesado totalmente en todo lo referente a los Pokémon, nunca se puso a pensar en lo que significaba aquella palabra, pero ahora podía entender algo, con sus últimas fuerzas, saco el medio listón que tenia, era el recuerdo más valioso que tenia de May, recordaba la gran amistad que les unía, no importaba lo tan separados que podían estar, su amistad nunca se rompería.

—Ahora lo comprendo —Tratando de levantarse, Ash por fin comprendía que no estaba solo, el nunca lo estuvo, sus fuerzas de alguna forma volvían, la amistad que tenia con sus amigos era inquebrantable, no importaba si estaba solo en aquél lugar, la amistad que tenia con todos sus amigos podía llegar a todos los rincones del mundo. Nunca en su vida estaría solo.

—Esperanza… tengo esperanza —La sonrisa característica del azabache aparecía en su rostro, sacándose su gorra, fue Dawn la que le enseño lo que significa aquella palabra. Porque fue su esperanza la que nunca se perdió, aun después de tantos años Dawn nunca perdió la esperanza de volver a ver de nuevo a Ash.

—Yo nunca estaré solo— Gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, de pronto una puerta aparecía al frente del azabache, sin dudar un momento entro, Ash no sabía que detrás de esa puerta le esperaría otra prueba.

Mientras tanto en el Centro Pokémon, la tensión crecía cada vez más, Dawn miraba a su amiga, se encontraba algo enojada, no sabía lo que tenían que hablar, pero por un momento pensó que le había visto en la habitación de Ash.

— ¿De qué exactamente tenemos que hablar May? —preguntaba la peli azul, mirando directamente a los ojos de su amiga, Dawn estaba preocupada, ella sabía perfectamente de lo que May le trataba de hablar, era sobre Ash.

Escuchando la pregunta. May trataba de alguna forma de ir al grano.

—Esta mañana ¿dónde estabas? no te encontré en tu habitación —decía May sin ninguna expresión en su rostro —Te fui a buscar y no estabas.

—Yo estaba afuera del Centro Pokémon —contestaba la peli azul, Dawn se sentía mal ya que estaba mintiendo a su amiga. Ella ya no pudo ver a los ojos de su amiga directamente, solo desvió su mirada.

May ahora estaba enojada, Dawn le estaba mintiendo, mirando a Pikachu que se encontraba entre sus brazos, le indico que fuera a buscar a Ash, obedeciendo lo que decía la castaña fue a buscar a su entrenador, tan pronto como salió Pikachu del Centro Pokémon. May se levanto de su asiento y con lágrimas en sus ojos lo único que pudo decir fue:

—Mentirosa

—No, es la verdad, estaba afuera May, créeme por favor —decía Dawn, también levantándose de su asiento, tratando de consolar a su amiga, ella seguía mintiendo, el único error que hizo fue el de dormir con Ash, pero lo que ella no sabía fue que su mejor amiga estaba enamorada del pelinegro.

—Porque no me dices la verdad, dímelo

—Es la verdad

—MENTIRA

Dawn mirando el suelo, no podía creer lo tanto que estaba mintiendo a su amiga, pero solo había una pregunta que podía preguntar en ese momento, era hora de saber lo que sentía May por Ash.

— ¿May…tu…tu amas a Ash? —Dawn esperaba la respuesta de su amiga, ella amaba con todo su corazón al pelinegro, la primera vez que vio al pelinegro nació una gran amistad, pero con el pasar del tiempo esa amistad evolucionó en amor, Dawn no sabía cómo explicarlo, ese sentimiento nunca se alejo de ella, aunque pasaron 3 años desde la desaparición del azabache, ese sentimiento nunca desapareció.

Tratando de limpiarse las lagrimas, May miro los ojos de su compañera, ella estaba preocupada, pero May había tomado una decisión, nunca dejaría solo a Ash

—Sí, yo lo amo con todas mis fuerzas, por favor Dawn te pido… te pido que te alejes de Ash — lo que decía May lo decía con todo su corazón.

Dawn se quedo callada, no tenia palabras para responderla.

— ¿Porque tiene que ser justamente Ash? —pensaba lo que estaba diciendo May, era imposible de realizar para Dawn, no lo podía hacer, quiso hablar, pero la puerta que estaba al medio de ellas se abrió, saliendo de aquella puerta, un medico salía con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Señoritas, la operación fue un éxito

La tensión en aquél lugar se alejo, por un momento se dejo de hablar sobre Ash, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Dawn al igual que el de May, Gary no se encontraba en peligro.

—Podemos ir a verlo —preguntaba Dawn

—Pueden verlo pero solo un momento necesita descansar

Yendo directamente a la habitación de Gary, ambas miraron al castaño se encontraba totalmente cubierto de vendas pero estaba bien, en todo el camino ninguna de las dos se miraron el rostro o hablaron, quedándose totalmente calladas, ambas no sabían que a partir de ese momento su amistad poco a poco se estaba rompiendo, no sabían que de ahora en adelante el tiempo estaba corriendo en su contra, tal como un reloj de arena, porque a partir de ahora las acciones que harán a partir de ese momento definirá su destino, ya que en el amor, siempre hay tristeza y felicidad.

Caminando aparentemente por un bosque, Ash trataba de salir de aquél lugar, pero era imposible, siempre que caminaba hacia un lado, volvía al mismo lugar en donde estaba. Era totalmente confuso, pero Ash no se rendiría, en aquél lugar, las nubes se aglomeraban causando un cielo totalmente nublado y gris, en unos momentos comenzaría a llover. Ash perdido en sus pensamientos no noto que alguien se le acercaba, sin darse cuenta cayó en un recuerdo del que pronto todo lo que pasó hace 3 años se aclararía.

* * *

B**ueno seguro que hay mas dudas acerca de esta historia, pero le prometo que ya se resolverán. Nos vemos en próximo capitulo de hoy jeje.**


	10. Comienzo de las confrontaciones PARTE 2

**3 capítulos mas y terminamos esta historia, bueno les digo que este domingo pongo fin a esta historia, y bueno, algunos dirán que es corta pero les aseguro que habrá una... una... CONTINUACIÓN, si oyeron bien o mejor dicho leyeron bien. En fin disfruten este capitulo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

**Comienzo de las confrontaciones**

**PARTE 2**

Recuerdos, todo lo que veía eran sus propios recuerdos, al frente de él se encontraba un pequeño riachuelo y a su más fiero rival, Ash. Ambos sostenían en sus manos una caña de pescar, con una sonrisa arrogante, se burlaba de su "amigo" ya que momentos atrás fue atacado sorprendentemente por un Magicarp, mostrando el libro que escribió su abuelo, Gary se mofaba del pelinegro, lanzando su caña de pescar, esperaba atrapar un gran pokémon, pero al mismo tiempo Ash hacia lo mismo, por un instante ambos se miraron, no perderían, el próximo pokémon que lleguen atrapar definiría al ganador, pero lo que ambos atraparon fue una pokébola vacía y vieja, sin embargo ni aun así ninguno de los dos quiso soltarla, con todas sus fuerzas ambos chicos, querían tener la preciada esfera, pero se partió en dos, con enojo los dos chicos discutían de quien había ganado, pero fue Ash el que propuso que fuera un empate, y Gary inmediatamente lo rechazo, tener un empate con el pelinegro sería una derrota. Con algo de nostalgia, Gary por fin volvía a la realidad ese pequeño recuerdo hacía de alguna forma reaccionar al castaño. Él estaba en el bosque de los recuerdos olvidados, fue atrapado en su mismo recuerdo, tocándose la cabeza no sabía en lo rápido que cayó en ese truco, era cierto lo peligroso, que podía ser estar encerrado en tu propio recuerdo.

Gary se encontraba buscando algo o alguien que le ayudaría a revelar los misterios que encubrían este bosque, pero no podía encontrarlo, mirando su reloj eran más de la media noche, solamente la luna y las estrellas alumbraban aquel lugar, el cielo estaba totalmente despejado, pero sin ningún aviso, de repente aquella luna se volvió totalmente roja, el ambiente cambio rápidamente, los arboles eran azotados con fuerza por el fuerte viento que se aparecía. Algo estaba a punto de suceder, Gary sentía que alguien se aproximaba, los pasos de alguien se podían escuchar, estaba justamente detrás del castaño, a unos pocos centímetros de Gary se detuvo, con una suave respiración, se acercó a su oído, Gary se encontraba totalmente paralizado. Aquella persona hablo.

— ¿Qué es lo que buscas? — aquella persona, con una sonrisa preguntaba al castaño.

Inmediatamente, Gary se dio la vuelta y se alejó de aquella persona, se sorprendió a la persona que estaba detrás de él.

— ¿A...Ash… eres tú? — con voz entrecortada, le pregunto, —No… no eres tú.

Con sorpresa, la persona que estaba al frente de él, no era Ash, era… era la otra persona, era aquél chico que se perdió hace 3 años en este mismo bosque.

¿Pero que hacia aquí? El asombro del castaño se mostraba en todo su rostro, pero había algo que le causaba terror, sus ojos, aquellos ojos estaban sin vida, totalmente oscuros.

— ¿Dime que haces aquí? —Gary preguntaba, señalando con su mano a la extraña persona, este solo sonrió, paso a paso se acercaba a Gary.

— ¡No te acerques más o no tendré compasión de ti! — decía el castaño preparando una pokébola, pero aquélla persona seguía acercándose. — Ve Umbreon.

Saliendo de la esfera. Aparecía un pokémon del tipo siniestro.

—Si das un solo paso más juro que te atacare —con voz temblorosa le advertía al extraño sujeto, este se detuvo, aun con la misma sonrisa en su rostro, solo pronuncio.

— ¡Muere!

Detrás de Gary se encontraba un Darkrai, sin ningún aviso este lanzo un Hiper rayo que iba directamente al castaño, completamente paralizado, no pudo moverse, sin embargo fue su Umbreon el que se interpuso en el Hiper rayo.

— ¡Umbreon! —con preocupación se acercaba donde su mal herido pokémon se encontraba, con lágrimas en los ojos, Gary jamás perdonaría a ese tipo. —Ahora veraz

Lanzando otra pokébola, salió un Arcanine, sin dudar un momento ordeno a su pokémon.

—Arcanine, rueda de fuego —ordeno a su pokémon, este ataque no estaba dirigido al Darkrai, sino era para el otro sujeto, empezando a correr a gran velocidad, aquél pokémon fue rodeado en todo su cuerpo por fuego.  
Sin moverse ni un solo centímetro, aquella persona no se inmuto en lo más mínimo por el ataque que se aproximaba, antes de que el ataque se concretara, este se detuvo por completo.

—No puede ser ¿qué pasa? —Gary no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, su pokémon solo se quedó paralizado, no hacia ningún movimiento. — ¡Arcanine!

Gritando con todas sus fuerzas a su compañero, no recibía ninguna respuesta, corriendo donde estaba su amigo, Gary solo pudo observar que su Arcanine caía al suelo.

—ARCANINE

Cerca de aquél lugar se encontraba Ash, aun buscando una forma de salir de aquél lugar, escucho aquel grito.

— ¿Que sucede? — se preguntaba a sí mismo, de pronto se acordó de lo que paso en su sueño, pasaba casi exactamente lo mismo, pero esta vez estaba preparado, buscando de donde provenía aquél grito se dirigía aquel lugar, pero lo que no sabía era que desde hace varias horas se encontraba atrapado en un recuerdo, atravesando varios árboles y arbustos, al fin lo encontró pero lo primero que vio fue a Gary y al frente del castaño estaba la misma persona de sus sueños, Ash con preocupación fue donde estaba su amigo pero algo lo detuvo no podía moverse, algo lo detenía. El sujeto que se encontraba al frente de Gary miro por un momento al azabache señalando con su dedo al castaño este ordeno a su Darkrai el último ataque. Un fuerte Hiper rayo se dirigía a donde estaba Gary, con la preocupación de su pokémon el castaño no supo cómo defenderse del devastador ataque. Mirando con impotencia Ash no podía hacer nada, solo podo observar, el inminente ataque dirigido a su amigo.

— ¡GARY!

Varias lagrimas salían del rostro de Ash, un vez que se dispersó el humo producto del ataque. Él ya podía moverse, corriendo a donde su amigo estaba, Gary estaba en peligro de morir, todo su cuerpo estaba sangrando.

—Gary por favor aguanta te llevare a un hospital… aguanta por favor —Sosteniendo en sus brazos a su amigo, Ash cargaba en sus hombros a su amigo, pero de pronto al frente de él, se apareció el mismo sujeto que ataco a Gary.

—No me digas que ya te vas —decía aquél sujeto mirando a los ojos del azabache.

—Maldito ¿porque hiciste eso? —Ash estaba a punto de golpearle, pero otra vez su cuerpo no pudo moverse, sintiendo que aquél sujeto se acercaba el solamente murmuro en su oído.

—Lo hice por ti

Ash estaba atónito de lo que estaba escuchando, de pronto aquél sujeto desapareció diciendo algunas cosas.

_Sera mejor que te vayas de una vez porque este es solo un recuerdo, todo esto paso solamente anoche, todo depende de ti, lo que hagas de ahora en adelanté con tu amigo afectara el presente._

Escuchando aquéllas palabras el azabache no lo entendía, pero ahora eso no importaba, tenía que llevar a Gary lo más pronto posible a un centro médico, corriendo a toda velocidad Ash corría por todo el bosque, al mismo tiempo empezaba a llover, las nubes cubrían totalmente el cielo impidiendo que la luna alumbre el lugar, de esa forma era casi imposible ver la forma de salir de aquél lugar.

El tiempo transcurría, y Ash aún no encontraba una forma de salir, la desesperación le estaba dominando, corriendo de un lugar a otro no había escapatoria de ese maldito bosque, cayendo con cansancio, en el suelo lodoso, ya no tenía fuerzas, miro por un momento a su amigo este tenía los ojos totalmente cerrados, buscando un lugar para cubrirse de la lluvia encontró una pequeña cueva y refugio allí con su amigo.

—No… no Gary por favor aguanta un poco más — decía Ash, pero su amigo no respondía, el tiempo había pasado, agarrando la mano a su amigo, Ash no podía creer que otra vez no podía hacer nada.

_—No lo creas — una voz se podía escuchar._

Ash escuchando aquélla voz no lo podía comprender, como que no podía creer si todo eso estaba pasando en verdad. Pero otra vez la extraña voz volvió a hablar

_Los recuerdos son momentos muy especiales que hemos vivido, todos nosotros, tenemos recuerdos alegres pero también tristes, hay personas que solo viven de recuerdos, otras no, a veces no podemos creer lo que vivimos en el pasado y aquellos recuerdos solo se pierden pero también a veces creemos tanto que no aferramos de eso recuerdos con todo nuestro ser, depende de ti si crees que está pasando o no._

Con reflexión Ash, quería comprender lo que aquélla voz, quería decir, pero era imposible, el tiempo seguía pasando y la vida de Gary se estaba yendo en este momento.

Mientras tanto en el Centro Pokémon, sentada en una silla a lado de la cama de Gary, se encontraba Dawn, tratando de dormir pero no podía, estaba pensando en lo que May le dijo hace algunos minutos

—Por favor Dawn te pido…te pido que te alejes de Ash

Con preocupación no entendía, por qué su amiga le decía eso, levantándose de su asiento, se dirigió a la ventana, mirando hacia afuera, observo que aún se encontraba May esperando a que retorne Ash y Pikachu, eran más de la media noche y aun no volvían, de pronto se escucho un ruido extraño proveniente del aparato que mantenía los signos vitales de Gary, empezaba a bajar. Con rapidez la peli azul llamaba al médico, algo extraño estaba sucediendo.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? —Hablaba el doctor, entrando rápidamente a la habitación —Traigan rápidamente a las enfermeras.

En unos segundos gran cantidad de enfermeras y médicos, estaban en el cuarto, el estado de Gary volvía a estar en peligro, no se podía explicar lo que sucedía.

El tiempo pasaba lo que sucedería en el bosque, afectaría el presente, Ash aún no podía comprender lo que pasaba, creer o no creer, tenía que elegir una de los dos, pero era imposible elegir una de las dos, el solo pensaba en la salud de su amigo, porque cada minuto que pasaba su amigo se estaba muriendo.

— ¡Por favor que alguien me ayude! —gritaba Ash en busca de ayuda, en ese lugar nadie lo escucharía, nadie le ayudaría, dependía de él y solamente del pelinegro salvar a su amigo. Viendo a su amigo, este ya no respondía.

_—Ash…Ash… no lo creas confía en tus amigos —otra vez aquella misteriosa voz volvía hablar._

Confianza, esperanza, aquellos sentimientos, eran determinantes para poder salir de este situación, Ash lo tenía que comprender, no había otra opción, el secreto de aquel bosque eran aquellos sentimientos. Escuchando esas palabras, el pelinegro tenía que tener fe en sus amigos, todo lo que estaba pasando era falso, tenía que confiar en aquella voz.

— ¡Nada es real… Todo esto es FALSO! —gritando Ash, tenía fe que esto no era verdad, solo era un simple recuerdo.

Las palabras de aquel azabache se escucharon por todo el bosque, y una vez más Ash pasaba esta prueba. Por otro lado la situación en el Centro Pokémon se había calmado, el estado de salud de Gary había vuelto a la normalidad, Tanto Dawn y May, estaban a su lado, el peligro había pasado, los ojos del castaño se abrían con lentitud, lo primero que observo fue a sus amigas que estaban a su lado, se encontraba bien, pero había una persona que no estaba allí, Ash.

Con todas sus fuerzas trataba de levantarse, pero no podía aun su cuerpo estaba debilitado, como si fuera ayer, Gary recordaba que fue Ash el que le salvo de su inminente muerte en el bosque.

—Gary por favor no te esfuerces necesitas descansar —Dawn le indicaba a su amigo.

—No puedo Dawn… Ash está en peligro — Gary comprendía que todo estaba pasando al mismo tiempo, la conexión que había el bosque con el presente, si Ash no le hubiera salvado en su recuerdo, posiblemente ahora estaría muerto.

May sin perder un solo momento salió de aquel cuarto, sus peores temores se habían hecho realidad de nuevo Ash estaba en peligro.

—May por favor espera —la peli azul trataba de detener a su amiga, pero no pudo.

—Por favor Dawn sigue a May, yo estaré bien —dijo Gary —lo importante es encontrar a Ash

—Está bien

Saliendo de inmediato de la habitación, Dawn iba detrás de May, ella estaba poniéndose una chaqueta para cuando la peli azul la alcanzo.

—Por favor May tenemos que ir juntas —decía la peli azul a su amiga pero ella no respondía, la estaba ignorando está a punto de salir pero Dawn la detuvo — ¿May que te pasa?

Sintiendo que su amiga le agarraba de la chaqueta May no tenía otra opción que decirle lo que le pasaba

—Te dije que te alejes de Ash, no es ¿así? —May sin siquiera mirar a la peli azul decía aquellas palabras, en su rostro se notaba la gran seriedad que tenía, sintió que ya no le sujetaban, se preparaba para irse, pero de nuevo fue sujetaba, y esta vez con más fuerza, provocando que se diera la vuelta, y lo primero que sintió fue un fuerte dolor en su mejilla.

En el bosque la lluvia aun no terminaba, apoyándose en un árbol se encontraba el azabache, todo había acabado o eso era lo que pensaba, Gary estaba fuera de peligro, pero había un problema Ash no podía salir de aquel bosque, seguía en la misma situación de hace unos momentos, con cansancio empezaba a cerrar los ojos, no tenía fuerzas para seguir corriendo, de pronto sintió una fuerte carga eléctrica, proveniente de su Pikachu, levantándose, miro a su amigo, estaba feliz. Pero no vino solo a su lado también estaba un Gholithe.

* * *

**Nos vemos el viernes con otros dos capítulos y no olviden sus REVIEWS.**

**Hasta luego.**


	11. Verdades

**!Hola a todos¡ hoy es viernes y otros dos capítulos, bueno primero lo primero, a hablar de este capitulo. se resolverán todas sus dudas y misterios que dejo esta historia, bueno ya no escribo mas o les arruinaría la sorpresa. disfruten de este capitulo.**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

**Verdades**

Tocándose el lugar donde recibió aquél golpe, May parecía que no sintió la bofetada que le dio su amiga, con el rostro hacia abajo, solo miro el piso, no respondía, no se inmuto en lo absoluto, mas solo se perdió, su mente estaba en otro lugar, un inmenso dolor le invadió no por el golpe que recibió, era otro tipo de dolor el que sentía proveniente de su corazón, hace años que ese dolor le atormentaba en todo su ser, no lo podía aguantar, la muerte de Ash le marco su vida, desde que supo que su mejor amigo había muerto ella solo quiso olvidarlo, no por hecho de seguir adelante y dejar todo como un recuerdo, sino que esa pérdida le hacía sufrir. Perder a su primer y único amor, rompió en pedazos sus ilusiones de tener siempre a su lado en las buenas y en las malas a su querido pelinegro, pero todo era un simple y triste sueño, 3 años y aún no lo podía olvidar, era imposible, como podía olvidar a su amigo, el que le enseño el maravilloso mundo de los Pokémon, él que le salvo en muchas ocasiones, él chico que le robo su corazón, no, era imposible, simplemente no lo podía olvidar. Con lentitud sacaba el medio listón que tenía en su pecho, como si todo hubiera sido ayer, recordaba cuando ella y Ash empataron en el Concurso de Terracota, en ese momento la relación entre maestro-alumna se había roto. May ya no era la misma chica que solo pensaba en viajar por todo los lugares, no, era otra persona, una persona más confiada, que amaba a los Pokémon, y todo eso se lo debía a su maestro, como a veces le decía.

Pero desde que el milagro sucedió, todo había cambiado, la felicidad que caracterizaba a May volvía, su misma sonrisa, su manera de ser volvía a la normalidad sin embargo, había algo que le molestaba, no era el hecho de que Ash sufría de amnesia, le irritaba otra cosa, era la cercanía entre él y Dawn, sus más grandes temores se habían hecho realidad, su amiga estaba enamorada del pelinegro, ella lo supo desde el momento en que se encontraron en aquel misterioso bosque, cuando el milagro sucedió, primero quiso ignorarlo, era imposible que Dawn está enamorada de Ash se decía a sí misma, pero los días pasaron y noto los cambios repentinos de la peli azul cuando ella estaba con el pelinegro. Celos, simplemente celos, aquel sentimiento que solo se produce cuando la persona a la que más amas esta con otra persona que no seas tú, Si, May lo había descubierto más antes que la misma Dawn, no dijo nada, no actuó, ahora se arrepentía de no haber hecho nada. Esta mañana cuando encontró a su amiga en el cuarto de Ash pensó lo peor, otra vez volvía ese mismo dolor que creía que había desaparecido, le dolía en todo su ser, era por eso que ella actuaba así desde esta mañana; fría, enojada, no tenía ganas de hablar y menos con Dawn. Pero la repentina desaparición de Ash hizo que ella actuara de esa manera.

Aun con la mano temblando Dawn solo podía observar, no podía hacer nada, su amiga estaba sufriendo, no soportaba verla así, el golpe que le dio fue con las intenciones de hacerla reaccionar, May actuaba de una manera distinta, cuando le miraba podía notar su enojo, rencor que tenía. La peli azul podía comprender lo que sucedía pero no lo quería aceptar, las cosas habían cambiado en estos 3 años, pero ella no quería creerlo para ella May siempre seria su amiga, no, era más que eso la veía como una hermana mayor que siempre quiso tener. En tan poco tiempo había formado una gran amistad de ninguna manera Dawn lo quería perder, pero ahora todo pareciera que su amistad se estaba rompiendo.

—No… no lo puedo aceptar —decía Dawn. —Las cosas no pueden terminar así.

Apretando los puños, estaba decidida, con lágrimas en sus ojos, miro a May, ella seguía en su trance, ella la sacaría de su dolor.

—May…May

Aquella voz la estaba llamando, pero ella seguía sumida en sus pensamientos, todo se había acabado, por un momento pensó en irse de aquél lugar y nunca más volver, desaparecer por completo, olvidarse esta vez de Ash y sus amigos para siempre, sí, eso era lo que quería, empezando a irse, trato de huir, siempre huía cuando las cosas estaban mal, huyo de sus amigos cuando Ash murió, huyo cuando el pelinegro no se acordaba de ella, esa es la único opción que tenía, pero otra vez fue sujetada, deteniéndose se dio la vuelta, cerrando los ojos espero otra bofetada pero, no lo recibió, solo recibió un abrazo.

Dawn abrazo con todas sus fuerzas a la castaña, quería que ella compartiera el dolor que le atormentaba, May de ninguna forma estaba sola, sus amigos siempre estarían allí para ayudarla.

—May no estás sola, por favor no actúes así —decía la peli azul llorando, —Dime lo que te pasa yo siempre te ayudare.

La castaña no solo podía escuchar las palabras que decía su amiga, también podía sentir sus emociones, Dawn estaba preocupada por ella, lo estaba de en verdad. Hay cosas que es imposible comprender para nosotros y May no entendía lo que le sucedía, ella siempre creyó que estaba sola, cuando Ash murió pensó que todo había acabado, ese sentimiento nunca se lo pudo sacar. Era por eso que quería olvidar, echaba toda la culpa a Dawn, aun cuando fue ella la que la ayudo a encontrar de nuevo a Ash. En ese momento su medio listón empezó a brillar, ahora entendía, lo comprendía todo, fue ella misma la que se encerró, en un camino sin salida, aun cuando Ash volvió ella tenía rencor a Dawn. Sin saberlo su medio listón empezaba a limpiarla de los malos sentimientos que le dominaban y esta vez nunca más volverían.

—Gracias Dawn por siempre estar a mi lado —decía con sinceridad May, derramando varias lágrimas —Por favor perdóname.

—No te preocupes May —con una pequeña sonrisa decía Dawn. —Para eso están las AMIGAS.

Varios minutos pasaron y aún estaban abrazadas, pero tenían que separarse había una cosa más que hacer, Ash. Su amistad volvía a germinar, con una sonrisa ambas fueron a buscar al único chico que les pudo robar su corazón.

—Dawn sobre lo que te dije en el pasillo yo…—empezaba hablar May

Había una cosa que le incomodaba, y lo tenía que resolver.

—Solo olvídalo, ¿sí? —respondía Dawn

Ella solo lo quería olvidar, no era el momento para hablarlo, pero sabía que en un futuro lo hablarían, pero ahora lo más importante era encontrar a Ash, dirigiéndose al bosque misterioso, aún faltaba la prueba más difícil que podían enfrentar.

La lluvia caía sin detenerse en el misterioso bosque llamado por la gente "bosque de los recuerdos olvidados" tratándose de cubrirse de la gotas de agua. Ash se refugiaba en una pequeña cueva, no estaba solo, estaba acompañado de su Pikachu además de un desconocido Grolithe. Observando por un momento al pokémon de fuego, le parecia que lo había visto antes, si, era el mismo de su sueño, pero ¿qué hacía aquí?

La mirada penetrante de aquella criatura de fuego, perturbo un poco al azabache, con su pequeño pokémon amarillo quiso irse, la lluvia ya casi terminaba pero se sorprendía al ver que aquel Grolithe le hablaba.

— ¿Ya te vas?

Era impresionante que aquella criatura de fuego le estaba hablando, es imposible pensaba el azabache, volteándose lo miro con curiosidad, tranquilo, sereno, ese pokémon se encontraba de esa forma, pero en su mirada se podía ver tristeza, acercándose un poco a Ash , estaba perplejo de lo que estaba viendo, sentándose a su lado, quiso preguntarle la única pregunta que tenía en su cabeza, pero no pudo, con molestia aquel pokémon se alejaba y se paró al frente de Ash, había varias cosas que tenía que contarle acerca de ese bosque, pero de ¿qué manera lo podía explicarlo? todo era un lio.

— ¿Sucede algo? —hablaba Ash, intrigado por la actitud de aquella criatura.

Una mirada seria fue la única respuesta, Pero luego hablo:

— ¿Dime porque perdiste tu memoria ?—dijo aquel pokémon — ¿Porque estas en este bosque?

Una gran sorpresa se llevó Ash, era él que tenía que preguntarle, pero fue ese Grolithe el que le hacia las preguntas, poniéndose a pensar por un momento, pasaron algunos segundos. Fue después de ese instante que reacciono, ¿Cómo sabía que había perdido la memoria? ¿Me conoce? ¿Qué hacia él en este bosque? Había tantas interrogantes que no comprendía.

— ¿Sabes quién soy? —volvía a preguntar, al ver lo callado que estaba aquél humano.

—No, no lo sé —respondió tajantemente Ash, estaba molesto —Dime tú lo que pasa aquí

Como si hubiera dicho la palabra mágica, aquél Gholithe, empezó a acercarse, parándose a unos cuantos pasos de Ash, volvió a preguntar.

— ¿Quieres saberlo? — como si toda su vida se basara en preguntas, volvió a preguntar.

—Si

Con tranquilidad, aquél Gholithe empezó a hablar o mejor dicho a recordar, todo lo que pasó hace 3 años, todo lo que sucedió para que terminase de esta forma.

_Una gran amistad nacía para aquel pokémon de fuego, cuando fue recogido por ese extraño humano, cuando él estaba totalmente lastimado, jamás olvidaría su nombre, Hiroshi, los días pasaron y aquel Gholithe miro el comportamiento de su nuevo amigo, porque su relación no era de entrenador-pokémon era algo más que eso, semanas, meses pasaron, y aquélla criatura aún estaba a lado de su amigo, siempre lo haría no lo dejaría, conocía perfectamente la vida de Hiroshi, su sueño de ser un Maestro Pokémon, sus frustraciones de no poder alcanzar su sueño, debido a que tenía que ayudar a sus abuelos, ambos amigos compartían aquél dolor, pero nunca se rendirían a su sueño, sin embargo los sueños no siempre son fáciles de cumplir siempre hay obstáculos en el camino._

_Con lentitud aquél pokémon veía las constantes discusiones que tenía su amigo con sus abuelos, el mismo tema de siempre, ¿Porque no puedo ser un entrenador pokémon? Y la misma respuesta. "Necesitamos tu ayuda para mantener la casa". Un día después de la misma discusión de todos los días, Hiroshi se encontraba llorando, maldecía su destino, estaba atado a vivir en este odioso pueblo. Con pena miro la única foto que tenía de sus padres. Ellos murieron en un trágico accidente de avión, eso paso cuando Hiroshi tenía apenas 3 años, él también se encontraba en aquél avión, pero milagrosamente se salvó a excepción de su ojo izquierdo que lo perdió, Después de ese incidente, él se estaba totalmente solo, no tenía ningún familiar, fue llevado a un orfanato, transcurrieron varios días y fue adoptado por una pareja de ancianos, así era como comenzaba su nueva vida._

_—Porque… Papá, Mamá… me dejaron solo —decía sollozando aquél chico._

_Mirando sin poder hacer nada, su fiel amigo, estaba consternado, lo único que podía hacer era dar todo su apoyo. Sin embargo no supo que adentro de Hiroshi se estaba desarrollando el odio._

_Pasaron varios días y todo volvía a la normalidad, hasta ese fatídico día, un simple envió que tenían que hacer, se convirtió en la peor pesadilla que podían tener. Los Zangoose los perseguían dispuestos a matarlos, se detuvieron en un barranco, no había forma de escapar, miedo era lo que sentía Hiroshi, pero ese miedo se convertido luego en odio cuando su pokémon fue brutalmente atacado, odio, ese era el sentimiento que absorbía aquél Darkrai de esa forma se mantenía vivo. Después de aquél encuentro, el pokémon de fuego despertaba, los días pasaron y ese Grolithe comprendía que no podía escapar de aquél lugar, hasta que vio a dos chicos escapando de el mismo grupo de Zangoose que le perseguían anteriormente, Vio la determinación de aquél chico que protegía a su amiga, junto con su Pikachu. Pero todo término de la forma más horrible, al estar cerca de aquél chico en el pequeño rio al fondo del barranco, un amuleto empezaba a brillar, un deseo un simple deseo era lo único que pedía aquél pokémon, estar con su amigo Hiroshi._

_Pero a veces lo que deseas no es lo que tanto esperabas, eso era lo que comprendía ese Grolithe, sin pensarlo, había tomado el cuerpo de Ash, Era un desastre, tomo el cuerpo de aquél chico, y por los siguientes 3 años lo mantuvo en secreto, volvió a la casa de sus abuelos a vivir falsamente la vida de Hiroshi. En todo ese tiempo se mantuvo ajeno a la verdadera realidad, sin embargo no podía soportar la angustia que sufría la persona que tenía el otro medio listón, lo sentía, no sabía la forma de explicarlo, pero lo podía sentir y no solo eso, también sentía el dolor de todos sus amigos, durante los 3 años que pasaron vivio con ese tormento, pero un día se decidió a poner fin a todo esto, Difundió rumores acerca de aquél bosque misterioso, que llego a los oídos de Gary y este contacto a Dawm para que regrese a Sinnoh, entrego a May una carta para que ella viniese. Todo estaba planeado, ya que la única forma de poder volver a ver Ash era juntar los dos listones, además de tener esperanza en que esto se vuelva realidad._

_Esperanza, nunca comprendió el significado de aquélla palabra, pero cuando conoció a Dawn lo entendió perfectamente. Todo estaba listo, lo único que faltaba era volver a recordar, y es así que de nuevo se pudo ver a Ash._

Atrapado en el recuerdo de aquél pokémon, Ash pudo entender lo que sucedía, no tenía palabras, pero había algunas cosas que aún no comprendía.

— ¿Dime porque no recuerdo a todos mis amigos? —preguntaba el azabache.

Aquel Grolithe se sorprendió que Ash no le reclamase por la decisión que él hizo, tal vez Ash entendió el sufrimiento que paso él en estos 3 años, aquélla criatura de fuego estaba aliviada. Con respecto a su pregunta solo contesto.

—Dime ¿porque crees que perdiste la memoria? —decía aquél pokémon.

Pasmado, totalmente pasmado estaba Ash, no lo entendía ¿qué significaba eso?

— ¿Dime si yo te dijera que Gary estuviera muerto me creerías? —volvía a interrogar a Ash.

—Porque me dic…—se detuvo un momento, ahora lo entendía, creer o no creer, ese era el truco de aquél bosque, piensas que puedes hacer todo cuando estas atrapado en tu recuerdo, pero eso solo funciona si crees que pasa en verdad, era simplemente eso, pero él estaba creyendo ahora, que podía recuperar la memoria pero no lograba recordarlo ¿qué pasaba?

—Simple, necesitas más que solo creer, necesitas fe—decía aquella criatura de fuego —Fe, esperanza, tu amiga Dawn, te lo enseño no es ¿así?, su fe y esperanza hizo que no perdieras la memoria por completo. Es por eso que pudiste recordar a Dawn y a tus otros amigos porque Dawn siempre tuvo esperanza de encontrarte, pero aun te falta más para recuperar todos tus recuerdos.

Escuchando todo lo que le decían. Ash saco su medio listón, además de su gorra, pensando por un momento fue por May y por Dawn que él se encontrara vivo. Pero ¿porque tenía aquellas pesadillas?

Como si hubiera escuchado todo lo que pensó, aquél Grolithe, se puso más serio de lo que estaba.

—Escúchame atentamente Ash —decía —Tu vida está en peligro, aquél Darkrai que controla a Hiroshi te está buscando necesita tu cuerpo, pero para eso necesita tu odio, miedo, es por eso que ese Darkrai te produce esas pesadillas, para que caigas en esos pensamientos —deteniéndose un momento —Pero tu superaste todas estas pruebas, Ash, eres muy fuerte, es por eso que necesito tu ayuda, por favor salva a Hiroshi.

—Yo…—pensó por un momento y luego sin titubear —Lo hare, tienes mi palabra.

Con determinación decía Ash, aunque no entendía porque necesitaban su cuerpo, quiso preguntarle, pero una tremenda explosión se producía cerca de la cueva en donde estaban.

Hiroshi y aquél Darkrai les habían encontrado.

—Ash tienes que irte, yo te daré tiempo — decía aquél pokémon.

Con valor aquel pokémon evolucionaba en un Arcanine, listo para pelear.

—Yo no puedo irme y dejarte atrás, nosotros también pelearemos —decía Ash mirando a su Pikachu que asentía.

—No seas tonto, aun te falta mucho para poderte enfrentar a él

—Yo tengo todo lo necesario, déjame luchar contigo.

—Te equivocas te falta algo que es muy importante, y lo estás olvidando, vete de una vez.

—No…no puedo

Con una mirada diferente a la cuando estaba con Ash en el bosque, Hiroshi tenía las intenciones de una vez por todas acabar con esto, sin decir ninguna orden aquel Darkrai que le acompañaba disparo un Hiper Rayo, directo a Ash con intenciones de matarlo, pero su ataque se frustro ya que un fuerte Lanzallamas se interpuso.

—Así que me desafían ¿no? —decía Hiroshi, mirando a Ash y a su antiguo pokémon —Los acabare a ambos

—Pikachu has lo que te dije —con una mirada fría decía la criatura de fuego, fue por esta razón por la cual trajo al roedor eléctrico.

Con un impactrueno dirigido hacia su entrenador, sintiendo aquél impacto, Ash estaba totalmente paralizado, no podía moverse.

—Pikachu ¿porque me haces esto? —dijo Ash sorprendido, por el repentino ataque de su compañero.

Sin perder un minuto más, Arcanine alzo a Ash y Pikachu en su lomo para irse de aquel lugar.

—No se escaparan —decía Hiroshi sin moverse de su sitio.

Corriendo a gran velocidad, aquel Arcanine trataba de encontrar la única forma de escapar de aquél lugar, se encontraba al sur de ese bosque, pero sintió que le perseguían, era ese maldito Darkrai que empezaba a lanzar varios ataques, esquivando a gran velocidad, Arcanine se encontraba a pocos pasos de la salida, una pequeña puerta que conectaba este bosque con la salida. Dejando a Ash en la puerta, este parecía que podía moverse.

—Ash rápido entra por esa puerta

— ¿Cómo crees que puedo irme así por así? —decía Ash —Ven conmigo podemos escapar juntos

—No puedo

—¡Como que no puedes!

—Yo ya estoy muerto —aquel Arcanine hablaba en serio —El ataque que recibí hace años destrozo todo mi cuerpo, solo soy un simple espíritu que vive de los recuerdos, la única forma de poder salir de aquí es con un cuerpo de carne y hueso, es por eso que ese Darkrai te está buscando, necesita tu cuerpo para poder salir de aquí.

—No…no puede ser

Empujando con fuerza a Ash, por fin el pelinegro salía de aquel lugar, caía en un vacío sin fin, todo estaba oscuro, pero de repente pudo ver una salida y también podía escuchar unas voces

—Ash por favor espera, te encontraremos

—No nos daremos por vencidas.

Poco a poco podía acercarse donde aquellas personas estaban.

Con una sonrisa, Arcanine veía por última vez a Hiroshi, antes de recibir el ataque que pondría fin a su vida.

Cayendo en unos arbustos. Ash salía de aquél bosque.

—May, ahí está Ash —decía Dawn señalando el lugar donde cayó Ash.

Con tristeza Ash lloraba amargamente, aun sin comprender lo que pasaba, tanto May como Dawn solo podía consolarlo, Pikachu también se encontraba triste, mirando por un momento al cielo aquél pokémon entendía lo valioso de tener un amigo como Ash,

—Siempre estés a su lado

Podía escuchar aquél pokémon, como un pequeño susurro que se podía escuchar a lo largo de todo el pueblo, Pikachu no podía encontrar a Ash si no hubiera sido la ayuda de aquél Grolithe estaba agradecido eternamente con aquél pokémon

La lluvia empezaba a cesar, en el bosque de los recuerdos olvidados, parados en frente de una puerta tanto un muchacho y un Darkrai, empezaban a entrar en aquélla puerta para de una vez por todas acabar con esto.

* * *

**¿Que les pareció?, bueno, lo sabre por sus reviews, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo de hoy. Pasen a la siguiente pagina.**


	12. Amigos hasta el fin

**Buen no tengo mucho que hablar con respecto a este capitulo, solo espero que disfruten de un agradable momento de lectura.**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

**Amigos hasta el fin**

Aguardando a que su amigo se despierte, una hermosa joven de cabello azul se encontraba esperando a que su amigo se levantara. Aún era demasiado temprano para que eso ocurra, pensaba la chica. El sol aun no salía, con impaciencia la peli azul rogaba que pronto saliera, para dar comienzo al nuevo día, la luna era la única que alumbraba todo el lugar y no era la excepción la habitación donde aquellos jóvenes estaban, en ese pequeño cuarto se podía observar una cama, en la cual dormía una persona y justo a su lado se encontraba una pequeña silla, en la cual la peli azul se encontraba sentada.

Soltando un pequeño bostezo, aquella chica miraba con ternura a su compañero, desde hace varias horas que ella no dormía, para ella lo más importante era estar siempre a lado de su amigo, aunque eso signifique no dormir el resto de su vida, pero ella con gusto lo aceptaría, de pronto percibió que su amigo se movía. Ligeros movimientos producía la persona que se encontraba durmiendo, al parecer no se encontraba muy cómodo, luego de unos segundos sus movimientos fueron detenidos, al sentir una delicada mano, que aflojaba la sabana que le estaba asfixiando de calor, y luego volvió a dormir con tranquilidad.

Aquella chica volvió a sentarse, después de ayudar a su amigo, lo único que se podía escuchar en la habitación, era la suave respiración del chico que estaba recostado en el catre. Varios minutos pasaron, el sol parecía ya alzarse gloriosamente por el este, en el pequeño pueblo en donde estaban, la gente empezaba a levantarse, listos para ir a empezar su trabajo de todos los días, la agricultura, principal fuente de ingresos de aquella población, sin embargo, no todos se despertaban, aun durmiendo con tranquilidad, el chico que era acompañado por un hermosa señorita, aun no se levantaba. Por otro lado, la peli azul que estaba en el mismo cuarto que su amigo, luchaba por no cerrar los ojos, aun sintiendo los primeros rayos de sol atravesar por la ventana, sus ojos azules pedían con misericordia ser cerrados, de un momento a otro, aquella chica dormía plácidamente.

Después de un minuto, la puerta de aquel cuarto se abría con cautela para no despertar a la persona que se encontraba durmiendo ahí, pequeño pasos daba aquella persona que entraba en la habitación, mirando con curiosidad, observo que su amiga había sucumbido al sueño, con delicadeza aquella persona de cabello castaño y ojos zafiros, tapaba con una manta a su amiga, luego miro la ventana, sintiendo algo de calor, lo abrió, en el cuarto se podía sentir una suave brisa veraniega que ahuyentaba al calor que dominaba toda la habitación. Observando el cielo por un instante, la luna había desaparecido y el sol se alzaba lo más alto que podía.

—Es hora de que despierte —decía aquella persona

Llevando su mano a su mentón, pensaba la mejor forma para despertar a su amigo, hasta que una idea le cruzo por la mente, pero antes de realizarlo, miro otra vez a su amiga, se encontraba totalmente dormida, todo iba de acuerdo con su plan. Con una pequeña sonrisa se acostó a lado de su amigo pelinegro, la chica de los ojos zafiros miraba con dulzura a su amigo, sin resistir un momento más, poso su mano en la cara de su amigo, tocando con delicadeza su cabello negro, jugueteó un momento con su desordenado pelo. Sintiendo una suave y fina mano, aquel chico con el nombre de Ash, abría los ojos lo primero que pudo ver, fue a un hermoso ángel que le miraba con ternura.

Su amigo ya estaba despierto, miraba la cara que tenía este, vergüenza, su cara estaba totalmente rojo, pero aun así, aquella castaña no se detenía en tocar con su mano a Ash. Siempre quiso hacer eso, cuantas veces lo había deseado y ahora se cumplía, ella siempre soñaba en ser a primera persona que mire Ash cuando él despierte. Deseaba que este momento nunca terminara, pero sus suplicas no fueron escuchadas.

Sintiendo que alguien le tocaba por la espalda, May cambio rápidamente la cara alegre que tenía por una nerviosa, Sabía quién era la persona que le estaba tocando su mejor amiga Dawn. Ash por un momento observo la situación en la que estaba, miro a May, estaba totalmente nerviosa, seguro era porque Dawn estaba detrás y con una cara algo enojada, por un momento el azabache trato de levantarse, pero May lo impedía, al fin acabo, sí ella tendría que estar toda su vida en ese cuarto lo haría siempre y cuando no mire a la persona que estaba detrás de ella, irónicamente estaría con Ash toda su vida, eso le debería alegrar, pero no era así.

—Bien May…ya viste ¿cómo se encuentra Gary? —decía la peli azul, cruzando sus manos y dando pequeño golpes al piso con su pie, se notaba su enfado.

—P…pues…si esta b…bien—tartamudeaba la castaña. Decía esto sin mirar a su amiga —Sabes Dawn anoche no dormí nada…creo que merezco dormir ahora.

Fingiendo estar dormida, cubría todo su cuerpo con la frazada, May sentía que había bastante espacio en la cama, asomando con lentitud su cara de la manta que la tapaba, vio que su amigo ya no estaba a su lado, la castaña podía estar todo la eternidad en ese catre, siempre y cuando este a lado de Ash, pero ahora… sus planes se habían frustrado. Con una cara totalmente seria y aprovechando la distracción de May, el pelinegro se vestía, no había ninguna emoción clara en su rostro, tal vez solo la de la preocupación, estaba a punto de irse pero lo detuvieron.

— ¿Ash a dónde vas? —preguntaba Dawn.

El azabache se volteo para ver a la persona que le estaba hablando, miro a su compañera, se notaba la preocupación que tenía, pero también los signos en su rostro de no haber dormido nada en la noche.

—Por mi culpa —murmuraba bajo el azabache, se culpaba a sí mismo, e inmediatamente recordó lo sucedido el día de ayer, la experiencia que vivió en el bosque, le impedía estar tranquilo.

Dawn miro a su compañero, se encontraba totalmente quieto, con el rostro cabizbajo, desde que salió de aquel bosque se encontraba de esa forma, y recordó lo que aconteció ayer.

_La luna era el único testigo del sufrimiento de Ash en aquél bosque, él quería volver de nuevo a ese bosque, estaba como todo un loco, no controlaba sus emociones. May y Dawn trataron de detenerlo, era una situación bastante complicada. Rompiendo en llanto la castaña imploraba al pelinegro que no vaya, solo así el pelinegro pudo reaccionar, lo único que pudo hacer él, era llorar. En todo el camino de regreso no dijo ni una sola palabra, la peli azul no entendía lo que paso en ese bosque para que Ash estuviera de esa forma, pero estaba algo aliviada de que él haya regresado, llegando a la habitación del pelinegro, este solo se sentó en una silla, aun con lágrimas en los ojos, pensaba en la forma de regresar a ese bosque, eso era lo único que quería, lo deseaba, pero más que eso, lo único que quería era venganza. Tenía que cuidar sus emociones, para no caer en el mismo tormento de antes, pero le invadía una profunda ira, no sabía que en ese momento estaba haciendo exactamente lo que ese Darkrai quería que haga, sin embargo Ash siempre olvidaba algo, él nunca estaba solo, May y Dawn tal vez no podían comprender lo que pasaba, pero eso no significaba abandonar a su amigo, sin tocar el tema del bosque, la castaña y la peli azul, trataban de hacer olvidar al pelinegro lo acontecido hace unas horas, contando anécdotas del pasado, ambas querían recuperar los hermosos recuerdos que tenían con el azabache antes de que todo esto ocurra._

_Con cansancio, por fin el azabache dormía con tranquilidad, mas sin embargo sus amigas solo lo veían detenidamente_.

—Ash…Ash…

Levantado su cabeza, su amiga le estaba llamando, tratando de sonreír, solo pudo decir que tenía algo de hambre e iba al comedor. Después se retiró.

Escuchando la puerta que se cerraba, Dawn no sabía lo que tenía que hacer ahora, pero May levantándose rápidamente de la cama, solo pudo decir:

—Sabes Dawn, tenemos que ayudar a nuestro amigo y la única forma de hacerlo es hacerle recordar lo importante de tener amigas —decía May —Vamos Dawn, o sino ya no habrá comida.

Corriendo a una velocidad sorpréndete la castaña se iba, reflexionado lo que dijo su amiga, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, hoy sería un gran día, pensaba para sí misma, pero se había olvidado de algo, no pregunto a la castaña sobre lo que ocurrió esta mañana, May se había salvado esta vez.

Por la gran ventana del Centro Pokémon se podía observar a un grupo de jóvenes que comenzaba a desayunar, dos ellos tenían una gran sonrisa en su rostro, pero uno de ellos estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir un fuerte impactrueno de su pokémon.

El enojo de Pikachu se podía notar, se habían olvidado completamente de él, aquella criatura estaba durmiendo a lado de su entrenador, pero nadie lo noto, ni siquiera May cuando se recostó, Pikachu pedía explicaciones, Ash por un momento olvido lo que pensaba y se disculpaba con su primer pokémon.

—Es momento de actuar Dawn —murmuraba la castaña muy bajo para no ser escuchado por el pelinegro, May y Dawn empezaban a obrar su plan.

—Sabes Ash…no te veo el mismo de antes, tal vez ya no seas el mismo entrenador de antes —empezaba Dawn.

Escuchando aquellas palabras, Ash quiso responderle, pero May hablo primero.

—Si tienes razón Dawn, tal vez Ash se haya olvidado de las batallas Pokémon —con tono de burla decía May, además de eso, robaba algo de comida del plato del pelinegro.

Enojo, no era un simple enojo común, podía soportar aquellas palabras, pero no podía soportar que le robaran la comida, Ash agarraba su tenedor, dispuesto a hacer lo mismo que su amiga hizo antes, pero sus intenciones fueron frustradas, May de ninguna manera se dejaría ganar.

Sin saber cuándo comenzó aquella absurda batalla, el choque del metal que producían los tenedores hacia aparecer chispas, una batalla fiera se estaba dando en el lugar, varias personas se aglomeraron en la mesa para observar la vergonzosa batalla, y era vergüenza la que sentía Dawn, tapándose la cara solo dijo:

— No los conozco

No era de esa forma en la que quería alegrar a Ash, pero…estaba dando resultado.

Dos horas después de la tremenda batalla, May comía el último trozo de la comida del pelinegro, lo hacía con tal gusto, que Ash no podía creer que haya perdido.

—Dos contra uno, no es justo—decía esto mirando con enojo a su Pikachu, segundos antes, este le lanzo un pequeño impactrueno que lo inmovilizo por un momento.

— ¡Victoria! —Alzando los puños decía May con júbilo.

— ¿Ya termino todo esto? —dijo Dawn, viendo que ya no había más gente a su alrededor — ¿May ahora que hacemos?

—No te preocupes, ahora viene la batalla—con una sonrisa decía eso la castaña, sin embargo, su amiga no estaba de la misma forma, en un principio el plan era hacerle recordar lo importante que era las batallas para Ash, pero se habría librado una pequeña disputa en su lugar.

Mirando lo que hablaban las chicas, Ash se veía confundido.

— ¿Chicas sucede algo? — preguntaba el azabache.

—Ask Ketchump, yo May Balance te reto a una batalla Pokémon — levantándose de la silla con energía. Gritaba a los cuatro vientos.

—Y otra vez no estamos siguiendo el plan —lamentándose, Dawn no sabia el momento exacto cuando comenzó todo esto, como si todo esto hubiera sucedido en cuestión de segundos, ella se dirigía al centro del campo de batalla, ella sería el árbitro de este encuentro, mirando a ambos lados, miro a su amigo y también a la castaña, estaban listos.

—Esto será una batalla de un solo pokémon ¡Comiencen!

—Yo te elijo Pikachu

—Sí, yo te elijo Pikachu ¿Qué? —asombro era lo que sentía el pelinegro, su mejor amigo estaba en su contra. — ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?

—Bien Ash, libera a tu pokémon, te espero —decía May con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—Tu sabes muy bien que solo tengo a Pikachu ahora mismo —decía con enojo el azabache, y viendo de reojo a su "pokémon" si es que le podía decir suyo. — ¿Porque no me das uno de tus pokémon y empezamos con esta batalla?

—Si no tienes pokémon, entonces tú te enfrentaras a Pikachu —ignorando completamente lo que dijo su amigo. May ordenaba a su pokémon por así decirlo —Pikachu utiliza ataque rápido, y no te detengas por que sea Ash, él te lo agradecerá.

Corriendo a una gran velocidad, el ratón eléctrico se preparaba para el ataque, Ash sin tener otra opción corrió por todo el campo de batalla para no ser atacado por su Pikachu.

— ¿May estas segura de lo que estás haciendo? —Decía con preocupación Dawn, mirando a su amigo corriendo desesperadamente de su pokémon. —Esto no es como lo hemos planeado —pensaba la peli azul.

—Claro que si Dawn, no ves que se divierten —sin perder su sonrisa, decía la castaña.

Horas pasaron y la tarde estaba comenzando, Ash de milagro se salvó de no ser atacado por su ratón eléctrico, el pelinegro deseaba un poco de tranquilidad, pero agradecía a sus amigos el apoyo que le estaban dando, un pequeño paseo dieron por la pequeña plaza del pueblo, con cansancio el trio de amigos se sentaba en una de las tantas bancas que había, tranquilidad había bastante tranquilidad, Ash por un momento intentaba recordar sus recuerdos mas no pudo, aun le faltaba tener fe, mirando a sus compañeras miro a Dawn, su cabello se balanceaba por la suave brisa que había en el lugar, mirando con detenimiento, observó que ya no tenía su gorro blanco.

—Dawn ¿porque ya no llevas tu gorro blanco? —preguntaba el azabache, señalando la cabeza de la peli azul.

—Humm…—observo un momento el comportamiento de su amigo, y una sonrisa acompañada de un sonrojo apareció en su rostro y luego dijo —Pues la verdad, desde que te di tu gorra, no puedo acostumbrarme a estar sin esa gorra.

Mirando el hermoso cabello azul de su amiga, no entendía aquellas palabras, aún era demasiado denso para comprenderlo el verdadero significado detrás de esas palabras, pero realmente si comprendía algo, Dawn era realmente hermosa con su cabello todo suelto y no solo ella, también May.

Mirando la actitud de su amigo, a May se le ocurrió una brillante idea.

—Atrápame si puedes —decía la castaña, alzando la preciada gorra del azabache y empezando a correr.

— ¿Qué? —tardo en asimilar lo que pasaba, solo reacciono cuando su amiga le mostro su gorra, además de que le sacaba la lengua con broma.

Y así empezaba otro juego, toda la tarde pasaron así jugando, riendo como en los viejos tiempos, justo cuando Ash estaba a punto de atrapar a la castaña, esta lanzaba la gorra a su amiga peli azul y así siguieron durante varias horas, la preocupación en Ash desapareció, por un momento pensó en lo que le hacía falta, para enfrentar su última prueba, tal vez era tener confianza en sus amigos, pensaba, si tal vez era eso.

La noche gobernaba todo el cielo, en la pequeña plaza del pueblo, se encontraban descansando, Pikachu estaba durmiendo en las piernas del azabache y Ash estaba en medio de sus amigas, que estaban durmiendo, sin querer, él era punto de apoyo para ambas, ya que sus hermosos rostros reposaban en los hombros del azabache. Era un momento bello, pero todo tiene un fin, levantándose con lentitud, Ash se preparaba para ir a su último desafío, empezando a correr se dirigió a la salida del pueblo, justo al frente de él se encontraba Hiroshi y Darkrai esperándolo.

—Nos ahorraste tiempo en buscarte, Ash ¿estás preparado para morir? —decía Hiroshi.

—No sabes lo que he aprendido hoy, yo seré él que te salve… lo prometí a tu Grolithe y lo cumpliré —decía Ash con gran valor.

—No me hagas reír, en este mismo instante empieza tu peor pesadilla ya lo veraz —decía esto, alzando su mano, una gran esfera negra aparecía. —Entra si quieres salvarme.

Ash entraba con total seguridad, pero antes de entrar sus amigas lo llamaron.

—Ash por favor no vayas

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del azabache, casi entrando en aquel campo oscuro, dijo:

—Yo sé, que ustedes me encontraran, tengo fe en ustedes —decía esto, entrando por completo, pero lo que no se esperaba es que su Pikachu también lo acompañaba.

La esfera negra había desaparecido, la última prueba de Ash por fin daba comienzo,

—Ash…—murmuraba preocupada May.

—No te preocupes May, yo se…yo sé que lo encontraremos—decía Dawn con una sonrisa, consolando a su amiga, porque su amistad nunca se rompería, no había en el mundo que lo rompiera

—Confió en ustedes, May, Dawn, yo sé que me encontraran

Apareciendo de nuevo en el bosque, Ash estaba listo para su prueba más difícil de su vida.

— ¡Estoy listo para salvarte… Hiroshi!

* * *

**Ya ahora al grano, este domingo pongo fin a esta historia, pero les aseguro que volveré con mas ganas para la siguiente temporada, por así decirlo, espero poder llegar a los 10 REVIEWS por lo menos, pero bueno, siéntanse libres de hacerlo o no, Nos vemos el domingo.**

.


End file.
